


The Return

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys handle an unexpected visitor.  Third Party POV.  Eighth in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter hears a tell-tale swish of Angel wings and looks up with a smile.  It freezes on his face.  “Loki.”  He huffs in disgust.  “Or should I call you Gab…?” 

“Uh uh ah!”  Gabriel waves a finger and silences Peter before he can finish speaking the Archangel’s name. 

Peter sucks in a breath and glares.

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “I’m flying under the Radar here.”

Peter raises an impatient eyebrow.  He isn’t really surprised that the Archangel is alive and well.  Someone crafty enough to evade the Hosts of Heaven for a millennia or more certainly knows how to fake his own death.  Several times apparently. 

Gabriel sighs and waves a hand.

“What do you want?”  Peter demands the second he’s allowed to speak.

Gabriel shrugs and moves around the office as if he’s perfectly welcome. 

Peter leans back in his chair and stretches his right leg out under the desk.  He slides his foot forward and presses the silent alarm button.  Sam and Kev installed them in each office not too long ago and he’s grateful for it now.  He crosses his arms and studies Gabriel while he waits for rescue.  

The Archangel is smaller then Peter expected and a lot less intimidating than he’d imagined.  In fact he looks less like an Archangel and more like a schlumpy used car salesmen. 

Gabriel paces around the large office.  He makes a full sweep of the room and comes around again to examine each photographs Peter has on display.  

There are more then a few photos of the Boys of course.  Once they had settled into the Cottage Peter found himself a little snap-happy with the camera. 

There are a couple of old shots of Bobby courtesy of Jody, a picture of Kev and Jen toasting the camera at their Wedding reception, and a photo of Artemis and Wally sporting their shiny new Devil’s Trap bracelets and looking awkwardly into the lens.   

There is also a photo of Peter and Jody after Dean caught them on camera smooching during the Library’s grand opening.  The Boys had insisted he hang it in the office and so it remained.  Peter blushes a little when the Archangel pauses in front of it.

Gabriel makes no comment and moves along the wall to stop at a photograph of the Impala.  

It’s one of Peter’s favorite photos.  Baby is parked on the side of some deserted back road with the Sun setting behind her.  She’s beautiful, mysterious, and strangely powerful.  Sam had taken it sometime last year and given it to Peter with a broad knowing grin.  

Gabriel barks a laugh.

“Careful.”  Peter warns.  Archangel or not he won’t allow Gabriel to disrespect a member of the family.

“Easy there Boss Man.”  Gabriel chuckles.  “I can appreciate fine American Steel.  She’s always been a beauty.”

Peter lifts an eyebrow in surprise.

Gabriel shrugs and flops into a chair in front of Peter’s desk.  “Nice family.”

Peter can’t decide if he’s being genuine or not.

“Minus the Cooky Cousin and his ball busting, yet strangely alluring Hell Cat.”  Gabriel wags his eyebrows.  “How is my little Bro these days?”

Peter shrugs.  Cas is still in Heaven straightening things out, but the Archangel doesn’t need to know that.  

Gabriel doesn’t bother pressing for an answer.  “The Boys look good.”

Peter simply nods.  It’s true.  They look healthy and happy.  A far cry from how they’d appeared when he’d first laid eyes on them in those Mississippi jail cells.  

Gabriel leans back.  “I’m feeling a little unwelcome.” 

Peter snorts.

“The silent treatment huh?”  Gabriel grumps.  “I thought you were the adult here.”

Peter waits him out.

“Fine.”  Gabriel rubs his chin.  “Let’s clear something up.  You know.  Shoot the Elephant in the room.”  

Peter crosses his arms and waits.

“The big finale was predetermined.”  Gabriel shrugs.  “It’s not like I could have done anything to derail Dad’s Grand Design.”  He leans forward.  “There’s no changing Destiny.”

Peter offers no response.

“Luci would have kicked my ass.”  Gabriel insists.  “Remember that part where he stabbed me in the chest?”

“No great loss.”  Peter can’t help himself. 

“Oooh…”  Gabriel chortles.  “Look at the big brass balls on the Boss Man.”  

Peter gives him a bland smile.

“Did you finally bring little Sammy and Dean-o to heel?”  Gabriel prods.  

Peter doesn’t take the bait.  

“Do they follow your orders like the good little soldiers they were meant to be?” 

“Sam and Dean have always been more then soldiers.”  Peter can’t help but point out.  “I’ve never ordered them to do anything nor will I.”  He gives the Archangel a long look.  “They’re good men who were only trying to do the right thing.”

“Try is the operative word.”

“That’s all anyone could ask for.”  Peter argues. 

“Try, try, try…”  Gabriel waves a dismissive hand.  “What’s the point?”

“Shouldn’t you ask your Father that question?”

“Haven’t you heard?”  Gabriel’s eyes flash with anger and disappointment.  “Daddy has de-camped.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Free Will.”  Peter answers.  “That’s why Sam and Dean try and try again no matter what the odds or the cost.”

“Heroic…”  Gabriel heaves a dramatic sigh.  “But so booorrring.”  

Peter ignores the snark.  “They have an unselfish dedication to others.  To Humans that the Angels threw aside long ago.”

“True.”  Gabriel admits.  “My Brothers and Sisters never bothered much with Human affairs until that Super-Douche Zachariah and his Apocalyptic Posse got a Hard-on for the end of days.”  He shoots Peter a sheepish look.  “Talk about a dysfunctional family.”

“That’s just an excuse.”  Peter scoffs.  “You should have picked a side Gab… _Loki_.”

“Ya?”  Gabriel huffs.  “Well I did and look what happened.”

“Too little, too late.” 

“I don’t get why everyone is so Butt hurt over me not wanting to fight my own Brothers.”  Gabriel throws his hands up.  “I sacrificed myself to save those ungrateful Winchesters…”

“At the last possible minute.”  Peter interjects.  

“Are you seriously busting my balls right now?”  Gabriel grouses.  “They got me killed!”

“You weren’t killed.”  Peter reminds him.  “And I’m not busting your balls because of your stunning lack of moral character.” 

Gabriel frowns in surprise. 

Peter leans forward and plants his hands on the desk top.  “You murdered one of my Boys over a hundred times and tortured the other in the process.  For fun!”  He fumes.  “If I had an Angel Blade I’d send your sorry Ass to wherever you Dick Bags go in heartbeat!”

“Dean’s rubbing off on you.”  Gabriel admonishes.  

Peter glares.

Gabriel’s eyes darken.  “It’s not nice to make idle threats.”

“What makes you think it’s an idle threat?”  Dean growls from the doorway.  

Peter sighs in relief.  He sits back and tucks his hands into his lap.  He doesn’t want the Boys to see them tremble. 

Dean flicks his wrist and an Angel Blade slides from his jacket sleeve into his hand.  He shoots Gabriel a cocky grin and steps into the office.

Sam is right behind him.  He slips silently through the door and takes a position on the opposite wall.  

Peter can see the HQ’s in house security team hovering in the hallway and he waves the team away.  They have no idea what they’re dealing with here.  They pull the door closed as they retreat. 

“Well…well…well.”  Gabriel chuckles and slouches further into his chair.  “If it isn’t ‘Dean-o The Great’ and ‘Samsquatch’ his ex-Demon blood junky Brother.”  

Dean tosses the Angel Blade between his hands and grins broadly.  

“There’s no need for sword play.”  Gabriel eyes the older Winchester closely.  “If I wanted to get an eyeful of that kind of thing.”  He wags his eyebrows.  “I’d pop over to your little love nest and…”

“Watch your mouth.”  Dean snaps and surprisingly enough the Archangel does. 

“You okay Boss?”  Sam is clearly bored with Gabriel’s antics.

Peter nods.  

Dean crosses his arms and glares down at the Archangel.  “What do you want Dickless?”

“What?”  Gabriel grins.  “I can’t stop by and visit my favorite Humans?”

Dean shakes his head. 

Gabriel flashes them a smug look.  “You can’t keep me out of my own home away from home.”  

“You abandoned this place.”  Sam points out.  

“I built it from the ground up.” 

“Finder’s keepers.”  Dean says.  “It’s ours now and you can feel free to get the Fuck out.”

“That hurts me Dean.”  Gabriel pouts.  “It cuts me real deep.” 

Sam throws his head back and laughs. 

Gabriel pinches his lips together and glares over his shoulder at the younger Winchester.

“He’s stuck here.”  Sam doesn’t bother to hide his glee.  “That’s perfect.” 

“Watch it Sammy.”  Gabriel waggles his fingers.  “I can still make you dance to my tune.”  

“It’s Sam.”  Sam corrects him with a grin.  “And you won’t make us do anything.”

Gabriel cocks his head.

“Don’t event think about some Trickster Bullshit!”  Dean warns.    

“He won’t Dean.”  Sam says confidently.  “Not if he wants our help with his little problem.”

Gabriel groans.

“What problem?”  Peter needs to know. 

Sam smirks.  “He can’t use the gate.” 

“Always the smart one.”  Gabriel grumbles.

Dean frowns.  “So the Heaven Gate was a one shot deal?  Just like we thought?”

“Oooh…close, but no Cigar.”  Gabriel wags a finger and smirks.  “You’re so slow sometimes Dean-o.”  He shakes his head.  “It’s a wonder you aren’t drooling and dragging your knuckles.”

Peter opens his mouth to protest the insult.

Sam slides forward and in one fluid motion he hooks a hand under the Archangel’s chin and presses his Angel Blade to Gabriel’a throat.

Gabriel’s eyes fly wide in surprise and annoyance. 

Peter sucks in a breath and stares. 

Sam presses the blade into the soft skin at the base of the Gabriel’s neck until a small bead of blood wells up around the puncture wound. 

“Come on Sammy…”  Gabriel squirms in his chair.  

Sam casually drags the blade across the Archangel’s throat.  The cut is deliberately shallow, but a bright flash of blue Angel Mojo peaks out of the wound just the same.  

“Easy Sam.”  Gabriel swallows hard and shoots a desperate look at Dean.  “A little help here?” 

The older Winchester makes no move to intervene. 

Peter follows suit. 

“Okay…okay.”  Gabriel changes tactics.  “Sorry Sam.  Okay?”  He gulps.  “There’s no need to get all feisty Big Guy.  Lesson learned.  Okay?”

“No more cracks about my Brother.”  Sam whispers harshly. 

Gabriel blinks.  “I thought you guys knew how to take a joke?”

Sam holds the Archangel hostage for a long moment before he abruptly straightens and steps back.  He leans against the wall.  “Don’t pretend to know us.”  He warns as he taps the Angle Blade against his thigh. 

Gabriel scowls, but has enough sense to stay quiet. 

Dean winks at his Brother.

Sam grins back.

“Sheesh.”  Gabriel shoots a knowing look at the Boys.  “And they say romance is dead.”

Peter clears his throat and glares.   

“Sorry.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes and rubs his wound.  It heals instantly.  “I’ll play nice.”

Peter doesn’t believe that for a second.  He can’t help but think the sooner they get Gabriel out of here the better.  “What do you want Dickless?”

Gabriel grimaces and shifts in his seat.

“He wants us to call Cas so the Heaven Gate can be reset.”  Sam tells them.  “Whatever Spell he used won’t allow him to open it until Cas comes back through.  Right?” 

Gabriel crosses his arms defensively.  “Know it all.”

Dean chortles.  “Nice move Dumbass.” 

“You should have coded it so only you could use it.”  Sam points out.

Gabriel huffs.  “Thank you Captain Obvious.”  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slumps in his chair.  “What do we think?”

Gabriel is gone.  The Archangel had just snapped his fingers and disappeared.  Apparently he could stand only so much Winchester gloating.

“He’s still an Asshole.”  Dean grumbles.

Sam sighs.  “We owe him Dean.” 

“What the Hell for?”

“He brought you back.”  Sam says.  “And whether we like it or not he saved our lives when the old Gods had us trapped and Luci showed up.”

“He had to.”  Dean grumps. 

“Maybe he just wants to go home.”  Peter offers.

“I’m not helping that Douche get back into Heaven.”  Dean snaps.  “He’ll just Fuck things up up there.” 

“Maybe.”  Peter says.  Though Dean’s fears are probably well founded.  “The better question might be why he needs our help.”

Dean frowns.  “He doesn’t.”    

“Yes, he does.”  Sam disagrees.

Peter blinks in surprise.  “Why?”

“He can’t call Cas on his own.”  Sam looks decidedly pleased.  

Dean barks a laugh.  “He’d have to turn on his Angel Radio.” 

“And they would all know he’s still alive.”  Peter catches on.

Dean grins.  “He’s too Chicken Shit to make the call.”

“Cut him some slack Dean.”  Sam tells his Brother.  

“Hey I didn’t just threaten to slit an Archangel’s throat.”  Dean points out.

Sam sniffs.  “He insulted you.” 

Dean sucks in a breath.  “Sammy…” 

Peter blushes brightly.  “Okay…”  He waves his hands to get them back on track.  He really doesn’t need a front seat view.  “We all agree he’s an Asshole, but we also agree he needs our help.  What else do we know?”  

“He’s lost his family.”  Sam points out.

“That doesn’t mean we have to give two Craps about what happens to him.”  Dean grumps. 

“Yes you do.”  Sam insists.

“Why?”  Peter wants to know.

“Because he means a lot to Cas.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.

Dean’s shoulders slump.

Peter groans.  Gabriel might be a total Douche Bag, but he’s still Cas’s Brother.  “I should have thought of that.” 

“How do we know he’s not just looking to screw us over?”  Dean asks.  “Cas too.” 

“He wouldn’t have come to us in person if he didn’t have to.”  Sam gives his Brother a look.  “He’s desperate.”

“Ya?”  Dean barks.  “Good.”

“Dean…”  Sam leans forward.  “Maybe we can get something out of this.”

“Like what?”  Peter asks. 

“I don’t know.”  Sam shrugs.  “What do we want?”

“From that Asshat?”  Dean growls.  “Not a Damn thing.”

“Come on Dean.”  Sam rubs his forehead.  “He’s still got his Archangel Mojo.  He can do almost anything.  We should take advantage of that.”

“Why come to us?”  Peter tries to head off and argument that will go nowhere.  “Like Dean said.  He has to know that we have no reason to help him.”

“Ya.”  Dean agrees.  “All we have to do is broadcast an open prayer, sit back, and watch the Shit hit the fan.” 

“But we won’t.”  Sam gives his Brother a pointed look.

Dean sniffs and rolls his shoulders.

“Maybe he’s lonely.”  Peter speculates.  “He looks worn out… _tired_.  He’s been running for how long?  Maybe he needs a break.  Someplace safe to hideout and get back on his feet.”  

Dean scoffs.

“Boss is probably right Dean.”  Sam says. 

Dean sighs.  “How so?” 

“Think about it.”  Peter musses.  “He turned his back on his family and disappeared.  Then the Apocalypse arrives and he has to pick a side.  With stubborn Winchesters…”  He winks at Dean.  “On one side and obsessive Angels on there other and with a dash of Demon anarchy involved it was a lot to deal with.”  

Dean sets his jaw.  

“Then when he did pick a side.”  Peter presses on.  “He took an Angel Blade to the heart from his own Brother.”

Dean scowls.

“Loki didn’t have anyone he could count on to help him out either.”  Peter continues.  “His big Brothers were too busy trying to destroy each other to see what their pointless feud was doing to the world.”  He sighs.  “A world that as much as we don’t like to admit it…”  He gives the Boys a look.  “Is just as important to Loki as it is to us.”

Sam flicks a glance at his Brother.  “He might want more then a trip to Heaven?” 

“Oh come on!”  Dean grouches.  “One pain in the ass Angel in this family is all we need.”

Peter opens his mouth, but a look from Sam stops him.

Dean squirms in his chair and rubs the back of his neck.  He glares at Sam and then Peter.  “Screw this!”  He jumps to his feet.  “If you want him around than fine, but he’s going to be nothing but trouble and I’m not dealing with it!” 

Sam watches his Brother storm out and heaves a sigh.

“Will he be okay?”  Peter asks.  

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?”  

Sam nods.  “He’s just going to the workshop or the garden to burn off some steam.”

Peter sighs. 

Sam runs a hand through his hair.

“We don’t have to help Gab… _Loki_.”  Peter points out.  “If we’d rather not.” 

Sam frowns.

“He’s clearly capable of taking care of himself.”  Peter notes.  “We don’t have any obligation to him.” 

“He’ll just pester us until he gets what he wants.”  Sam shrugs and looks away.  “We might as well get something out of this other than Trickster Crap.” 

Peter’s eyes narrow.  He doesn’t like the set of Sam’s shoulders.  “That’s not all is it?”  He reaches out and grips Sam’s shoulder.  “Is it closure?”  

Sam’s shoulders sag. 

“It makes sense.”  Peter reassures him. 

“It does?”

“Loki hasn’t found redemption.”  Peter tells him.  “If he can’t prove himself to his Father maybe he can make it up to the only Brother he has left.”  

“There are a lot of Angels left.” 

“But none that were close to him.  None that we know of.”  Peter clarifies.  “Didn’t he look after Cas when he was young?”

“I think so.”  Sam nods.  “He always seemed to have a soft spot for Cas.”

“Then maybe that’s what he’s really looking for after all this time.”  

“Redemption?  Family?”  Sam raises a skeptical eyebrow.  “You really think so?”  

“I don’t know, but it could be that simple.”  Peter doesn’t know what else to think. 

Sam rolls his eyes.  “It’s never that simple with Loki.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter finds Dean hunched over his metalworking bench.  “Hey.”

“Hey Boss.”  Dean replies without looking up.

Peter peeks over Dean’s shoulder and studies what’s laid out on the workbench.  

There are several projects in various states of design and assembly.  Some are crude prototypes and others are stunning examples of delicate craftsmanship.  The wide range of objects is testament to Dean’s creative mind and Peter never fails to be impressed by how his rough hands can shape any kind of materiel into something new and useful.

“That’s beautiful work.”  Peter grabs a stool and sits down. 

“Thanks.”  Dean waits a beat.  “Guess what it is?”

“It looks like miniature version of the Angel Banishing Sigil.”

Dean flashes a grin.  “Got it in one.”

Peter chuckles.  “Are you planning on banishing an Angel in particular?”

“Not really.”

Peter doesn’t believe that for a second.  “So how does it work?”

“Well…”  Dean sets aside the piece he’s working on and picks up what must have been the prototype.  “I was thinking about how painting one of these sigils in blood and keeping it fresh enough or from getting wiped off long enough to work the Spell is a pain in the Ass”  He shrugs.  “I figured maybe the sigil doesn’t actually need to be large or painted on a wall at all.”

“You think it can be miniaturized and just add a drop of blood to activate it?”

Dean grins.  “Ya.”  

“Okay.”  Peter takes the coin and looks it over.  He can clearly see the banishing sigil carved into one side and the face of President Kennedy on the other.  He smiles.  “Recycling?”

“Repurposing.”

“How do you make it work?”

Dean snatches the coin from Peter and stands up.  He stuffs the coin in the front pocket of his jeans.  “Say you’re stuck with an Angel you want to banish likes there’s no tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“You stick your hand in your pocket and poke your thumb with the sharp burr and…”  Dean grimaces.  “Squeeze your thumb to get enough blood flowing.”  

Peter watches intently. 

“Rub your blood onto the sigil and then…”  Dean pulls his hand out of his pocket and shows Peter.  “You clap your hands.”  He demonstrates.  “Poof!  No more Angel.”

“Just like that?”

“Ya.”

Peter beams at Dean.  He can already imagine the coin’s usefulness in the field.  “It’s amazing Dean!”  

Dean blushes and turns back to the workbench.

“Really.”  Peter gives him the Winchester shoulder thump of approval.  “How many do you think you can make?”

“This one only took me a couple of hours.”  Dean shrugs.  “But if I had a hydraulic presses with  a coin die I could mass produce these little babies.”

“Like the U.S. Mint?”

“Sure.”  Dean flips the bloody coin casually as if he hasn’t just invented a new and powerful anti-Angel weapon.

Peter watches Dean with a bemused smile.   

“Maybe we could stamp Devil’s Traps on coins too.”  Dean’s face dances with excitement.  “You know so people could pack them around and…”  He rubs his chin.  “Slip them into a Demon’s pocket or something.”  He shrugs.  “I don’t know, but it would be cool.  Right?”

“Totally.”  Peter gives him and encouraging smile.  “You better give Kev the specs on the hardware you need so he can get it ordered for you.”

“You really think they’ll work?”

“Of course.”  

Dean sighs happily and sets the coin aside.  He grabs a rag, wipes his thumb, and puts a strip of electrical tape over the wound.  He shifts on his stool and putters at putting things away.

Peter tries not to laugh.  Nobody gears up to try and dodge a conversation like Dean.

“Okay.”  Dean finally says.  “Am I in trouble over the Gab…”  He groans.  “ _Loki_ thing?”

“No.”  Peter frowns.  “Why would you be?”

Dean shrugs and looks away.

“Dean.”  Peter sighs.  “No one blames you for being pissed at the Trickster.  The Mystery Spot thing was a Dick move.”

Dean heaves a sigh.  “I know.” 

“Then what are you feeling guilty about?”  

Dean shoots him a look.  “Seriously?”

Peter raises an eyebrow.

“Jesus.”  Dean huffs.  “Alright fine.  As much as I love seeing the annoying little Troll miserable I…”  He takes a deep breath and sputters to a stop.

Peter suddenly gets it.  “He reminds you of Sam.”  That actually explains a lot.  “Doesn’t he?”

Dean swallows hard and nods.  

“Tell me.”

Dean grimaces.  

“Come on.”  Peter prods.

Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “He walked away from the Family Business.”  He throws his hands up.  “Left his Brothers and Sisters.  His _Dad_.”  He shakes his head.  “That had to be tough.”

“I’m sure it was.”  Peter says carefully.  “But he deserved to be his own man.”  

Dean blows out a breath.

“Choosing your own path is a fundamental part of Free Will.”  Peter says.  “He almost had to make that choice.  Right?”

“I know that.”  Dean grumbles.  

Peter waits him out.  

“Do you…?”  Dean asks finally.  “Do you think if he knew how Fucked up it was going to get?”  He fiddles with a Soldering Iron.  “Do you think he still would have left?”

Peter pinches his lips.  They’re treading on rough ground here.  He doesn’t know if what he thinks will make any difference, but he’s never pulled his punches with the Boys and he’s not about to start now.  He sucks in a breath.

Dean ducks his head.

“I think.”  Peter says carefully.  “I think that if he knew what was going to happen when he left that there’s no way he’d have chosen to go.”  He waits until Dean looks up.  “Do you know why?”

Dean shakes his head. 

“Because underneath all of that angry lashing out there was and will always be a younger Brother who wants to prove himself to the most important person in his life.”  Peter clears his throat.  “In his own way.  With his own strengths.”

Dean blinks. 

“Sam never stopped loving you.”  Peter says softly.  He wants badly for Dean to believe that simple truth.  “You know that.” 

Dean gulps and nods.

“Just like Loki.”  

Dean face pinches in confusion.  “What?!”  

“Loki wanted the same things that Sam wanted and he never stopped loving his Brothers and Sisters either or his Dad.”  Peter insists.  “I think that’s why he wants back in, but I’m not sure.”  He sighs.  “Either way he’s still too angry and hurt to knock on the front door.”

“Sneaking in the backdoor is more his style anyway.”  Dean grouses.  “And I bet he’s expecting Cas to just back him up too.”

“Probably.”  Peter agrees.  “It’s what you expected from your Brother when you needed him.  Wasn’t it?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Are we all in agreement?”  Peter looks around the room and everyone gives him an enthusiastic nod except Dean.  “Dean?”

“Fine.”  Dean grumps.

Jody smacks him on the arm.

“Sorry.”  Dean cracks an absurd grin.  “Go ‘Team Loki’!”

“This is not a competition Dean.”  Artemis points out. 

“We are simply helping a fellow lost soul.”  Wally nods.  “Who better to assist than we?”

Dean huffs. 

“Dean.”  Sam admonishes.  

“Fine.”  Dean crosses his arms.  “Just don’t expect me to like it.”

“I do not believe anyone expects that.”  Artemis notes dryly.

Peter snorts.  

Dean glares at everyone.  “Just give me something to do so I can get out of here.”  

“You don’t want to stick around and outline our terms?”  Peter asks though he isn’t surprised.  Despite their recent chat Dean is still on the fence about the Archangel.  

The disgruntled look Dean gives him is all the answer he needs.

“How about you make lunch?”  Sam says.

Dean immediately relaxes.  “Anything special?”

Sam looks pointedly around the room.

Artemis takes the hint.  “One of your Bacon Cheeseburgers…”

“Would be delightful.”  Wally finishes with a bright smile.

“Make that two.”  Jody grins.  “With Sweet Potato fries for me please.”

“Oh yes.”  Wally nods happily.  

“I’ll have what they’re having.”  Peter chuckles.  “Kev?”

Kev looks up from his computer with a frown.  “What did I miss?”

“Burger and Sweet Potato fries.”  Peter says patiently.  The Archangel’s security breach has Kev distracted and Damn near beside himself.  “Yes or no?”

“A Dean burger?”  

Peter nods.  

“Definitely.”  Kev flashes a grin and goes back to pounding at the keys. 

“Great.”  Sam smiles.  “I’ll have…”

“I know what you want.”  Dean heaves a put upon sigh and checks his watch.  “Give me an hour.”

“Delivered.”  Sam directs.

“Seriously?”  

Sam crosses his arms.

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “It’ll cost you.” 

“I’ll pay extra.”  Sam gives him a teasing grin.  “Plus tip.”

Dean blushes brightly and storms out of the office.

Jody chuckles.  “You didn’t really expect him to sit through this did you?”

“No.”  Sam admits.  “But it wouldn’t kill him to help us out with the plan.”

“He may never truly forgive Loki despite what the Archangel provides to us in return.”  Wally points out.

“Loki is a Dick, but he came through when it counted.”  Sam insists.

“The Archangel’s vagaries are not why your Brother chooses to deny him forgiveness.”  Artemis comments.

Sam raises an eyebrow.  

“He hurt you Sam.”  Wally says simply.

“Indeed.”  Artemis adds.  “It is the weight of your remembered pain that Dean struggles to abide.”

Sam looks at Peter for conformation.

“All those Trickster deaths were nothing to your Brother.”  Peter confirms.  He wants to point out how torn Dean is about the similarities between Sam and Gabriel, but he bites his tongue.  “Dean doesn’t remember that Tuesday at all.”

Jody wraps an arm around the younger Winchester’s shoulders.  “It’s what Loki put you through that pisses him off the most.”  

Sam leans into Jody who gives him a squeeze.  

Jody sighs.  “It’s always about you Sam.”   

“He will put you first until his last breath.”  Wally agrees. 

“He needs to learn to put himself first once in a while.”  Sam insists. 

Artemis gives him a sympathetic smile.  “That your Brother will never do.”    

“Stubborn Bastard.”  Sam grumbles. 

Jody laughs.  “It’s just one of the reasons we love him.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Is everyone good with the plan?”  Peter asks.  

There are head nods all around including an obviously resigned Dean.  

Peter takes a deep breath.  “Loki?”  He calls out.  “We’re willing to help you…”

“So get your ass down here you Feathered Freak.”  Dean barks.  “Now!”   

“Excellent.”  Gabriel pops into Peter’s office sporting a pleased grin.  “Put your hands together and send my little Bro a prayer that will save me from all of you.”  

“Not so fast.”  Dean growls.

“Fine.”  Gabriel slouches against the wall and gives them a bored look.  “What do you want?”

“Terms.”  Sam announces.  “Quid pro Quo.” 

“No time travel.”  Gabriel says blandly.

“No thanks.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Been there, done that.”

“No resurrections.” 

“No Shit.”  Dean huffs.  “We know better then piss off Death.” 

“Of course you do.”  Gabriel snarks.

“Hey…”  Dean flushes with anger.  “He’s a friend.”  

Sam bumps his Brother with his shoulder.  

Dean sighs and closes his mouth.

“Do you really need to waste my time?”  Gabriel picks at a fingernail.  “All Humans want the same things.  Money, power, fame…”  He sighs.  “Let’s just skip all that and call Cas.”

“I don’t think so.”  Sam lifts his chin.

“You know what?”  Gabriel crosses his arms.  “Forget it.  I’ll just wait for our favorite rebellious Angel to drop by on his own.” 

“Fine.”  Dean scoffs.  “Good luck.” 

“He watches you two like a Hawk.”  Gabriel challenges.  “He’ll notice me eventually.”

“Cas has better things to do than watch over us.”  Dean says matter-of-fact. 

Peter bites his tongue.  If they only knew.  

“He’s been gone for months.”  Dean points out.  “Unlike some Angels we know he’s actually helping people.”

“Who knows how long he’ll be gone?”  Sam adds.  “It might be years.  Are you willing to wait that long?”

“My little Bro would never let me down.”  Gabriel declares.  “I’m his favorite.” 

“Too bad that doesn’t work both ways.”  Dean doesn’t bother to cover his amusement.

Gabriel opens his mouth and Dean cuts him off.

“If Cas wanted anything to do with your Dumb Ass he’d have been here already and you know it.”

“The fact the he’s not tells us all we need to know.”  Sam says.  “Don’t you think?” 

Peter catches a flash of sadness on the Archangel’s face before it’s buried once again under a cocky grin.  He can’t imagine how hard it must be for Gabriel to remain an outcast.  Self-inflicted pains or not Gabriel’s underlying misery is obvious if you look close enough.

Gabriel waves a hand.  “List of demands please.”  

“We want your word first.”  Dean says.  “Not that it means all that much.”  

Gabriel sighs and raises his right hand.  “I solemnly swear to comply with the terms of this agreement to the best of my ability and in good faith.”  He gives them a benign smile.  “Happy?”

“You keep your word and we’ll call Cas.”  Dean declares.  “No promises beyond that.”

“Accepted.”  Gabriel flashes a grin and snaps his fingers.  

In the next moment the office is dark, smoky, and filled with the haunting sounds of the Godfather movie sound track.

Peter gapes.  He can’t help it. 

Sam heaves an annoyed sigh.

“Show off.”  Dean grumbles under his breath. 

“So you come to me for favors?”  The Archangel’s Don Corleone accent is surprisingly good and the tux is perfect.  “What is it you want from me?”

Peter snaps his mouth shut. 

“What?”  Gabriel sends a pouty look around the room.  “No good?”

“You done?”  Dean gripes.

“Spoil sport.”  Gabriel waves a hand and Peter’s office returns to normal.  “You used to be more fun Dean-o.”

“You used to be relevant.” 

“Ouch.”  Gabriel winces.  “Your grumpy in your old age.”

“And you’re useless.”  Dean glares.  “Play nice or Fuck off.  It’s your call.”

Gabriel sniffs disdainfully and puts out his hand.  

Peter gives Kev a nod.  

Kev gulps, but moves forward and hands the Archangel a plain white sheet of paper.  

Gabriel frowns.  “Have we met?”

Kev pinches his lips and shakes his head.

“No dialog written for you?”  Gabriel teases snatches the paper.  “You must be a Red Shirt.”

“I’m Kev.”  Kev glares.  “And for the record Star Wars Rebels beat Star Trek Nerds any day.”

“Rebels versus Nerds huh?”  Gabriel raises an eyebrow.  “Episodes 4,5, and 6?”

“They’re the only episodes worth watching.”

“Han shot first.”  

“Damn right he did.”  

Gabriel grins.  “Okay Geek boy…”  

“Careful.”  Dean warns. 

Gabriel cocks his head.

“Kev is head of Security.”  Sam explains.  “You should show him some respect.  He’s also our friend.”

Gabriel gives Kev a sympathetic smile.  “You know hanging with Winchesters shortens your lifespan.”

“I’ll risk it.” 

“Suit yourself.”  Gabriel scans the request.  “Is this all?”

Kev nods. 

The Archangel snaps his fingers and a large cardboard file box appears on the corner of the desk.

Kev snatches the lid off the box and peeks inside.  “Holy Shit!”  

“I’ll take that as a ‘Thank you’.”  Gabriel gives everyone a smug grin.  “Complete specs on every security measure I built into this place and how to break or reset them.  As requested.  Satisfied?”

“Very.”  Kev doesn’t bother to look up.  

“I also added a few new ideas I picked up here and there.”  Gabriel notes.  “You may want to look into upgrading.”  

Kev doesn’t acknowledge the Archangel’s comment.  He’s too busy digging through the box like a kid in a candy store.

“Take it all down to Control Kev.”  Peter chuckles.  “You and Paul can brief us when you’ve got handle on everything.”

“You got it Boss.”  Kev gives them a thumbs up and bails out of the office in a rush.

“NEXT!”  Gabriel shouts.

Artemis steps up to the desk and hands over another piece of paper. 

Gabriel scans the note.  “Only one request per customer Bub.” 

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves.”  Artemis looks at Peter for permission.  “It will explain the disparity.”

Peter turns to Sam who raises an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “You can’t see them?”

“What?”  Gabriel frowns at Artemis.  “You something special Sweet Cheeks?”

Wally laughs.  “He is as just as irreverent as you described him Sam.”

“A creature of boorish habit for certain.”  Artemis observes dryly.  “Masking one’s insecurities with snark is an unsustainable defense mechanism.” 

Gabriel narrows his eyes.  “Consorting with Demons again Winchesters?”  He shakes his head in disappointment.  “Some people’s kids.”

“Watch it.”  Jody warns. 

Gabriel looks her over and wags his eyebrows.  “No offense meant Momma Bear.”

“You’re pissing me off.”  Jody squares her shoulders and Peter steps out of the line of fire.  

Gabriel gives her a cheeky grin.

Jody glares.  “I suggest that you curb your Bullshit.” 

Peter smirks.  He can’t help it. 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

Jody taps the Shotgun she brought with her in case things went South.  “Do you need a Rock Salt reminder about manners?” 

Gabriel winces.  “I’m good.”

Jody nods and smiles at Artemis.  “Go ahead kiddo.”

Artemis clears his throat, clicks his heels, and bows.  “I am Artemis and this…”  He pats his chest affectionately.  “Is Wally.” 

Wally gives the Archangel a brief smile and a friendly wave.  

“Wonder Twins!”  Gabriel blurts out.  He grimaces, smacks a hand over his mouth, and gives Jody an apologetic shrug.   

Peter rolls his eyes and tries to be patient.  Dealing with the Archangel is as stressful, maddening, and annoying as advertised.  He takes a steadying breath.

Artemis frowns.  “We are not twins.” 

“We are partners.”  Wally clarifies.    

“Okey-Dokey.”  Gabriel concedes.  “Two requests.  Got it.”  

Artemis smiles.

“Now what could the happy couple possibly want from Santa.”  Gabriel taps his chin.  “Let’s see.”  He closes his eyes, snaps his fingers, and a large leather bound tome pops into existence above the desk.  It hovers for a second and drops onto the solid wood surface with a loud thump. 

Everyone jumps except Sam and Dean who look decidedly bored.

“Ta-da!”  Gabriel grins.  “An Enochian dictionary as requested.”  He pushes the book toward Artemis.  “English translation with cross-reference guide and instructional appendix included free of charge.” 

Artemis eyes the book warily. 

“It’s perfectly legit.”  Gabriel insists.  “No strings attached.”  

“Go ahead.”  Dean advises.  “He gave us his word and believe it our not that means…almost something.”

“Screw you Winchester.”  Gabriel grumbles. 

Artemis sighs and grabs the book.  He opens the cover and quickly flips through the heavy velum pages. 

“What do you think?”  Peter asks.  

“The tome seems genuine.”  Artemis replies.  “However, I am not fully versed in Enochian and therefore can not verify it’s authenticity or usefulness until it is put to trial.”  

“Then we’ll have to wait and see.”  Peter says.  “Take your time with it.”

“Of course.”  Artemis smiles.  “I’ll start immediately.”

Peter gives the Archangel an expectant look.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and looks at the next item on the note.  “The Met?”  He looks up in surprise.  “As in the New York Metropolitan Opera.  Really?”

Wally smiles shyly.  “The Met is…”

“Is New York City’s cultural center.”  Artemis explains.  

“I know what it is.”  Gabriel replies. 

“It was just starting to reach for greatness when we were locked away.”  Wally sighs wistfully.  “Can you imagine?”  He hums a tune.  “The history…the grandeur…the music…the costumes…the spectacle…”

Gabriel watches Wally with a bemused smile. 

“And there he goes.”  Artemis chuckles indulgently.

Gabriel frowns.  “Where did he go?”  

“He’s composing.”  Artemis explains.

“Oookay.”  Gabriel holds his tongue.  He snaps his fingers and a large white envelope appears.  “Box Seats.  Center Parterre.  Lifetime Guild Membership paid in full.”  He floats the package to Artemis who accepts it with a pleased smile.  “At least you two have good taste in music.” 

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes.  

“Thank you.”  Artemis tucks the offering under the dictionary’s front cover.  “If perhaps you find yourself with a desire to experience the Opera we would welcome company.”  His eyes twinkle.  “Assuming you abide by the expected decorum of course.”

Gabriel actually blushes.  “Ahhh…sure.” 

Peter hides a smile.  The Archangel might have just found a friend.  

“If you will excuse us then.”  Artemis bows and steps back.  “It seems my Dear Wally is in need of his Piano and composition book.”

Everyone turns to watch them leave.  

“Well…”  Gabriel musses.  “That was new.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel frowns at Jody’s request.  “This is a tall order Lady.” 

“I know.”  Jody acknowledges.

“Who are you anyway?”  

Jody laughs.  “Do you really expect me to buy that?”

Gabriel’s eyes narrow.

“Enough Bullshit.”  Jody crosses her arms and glares. 

Peter feels his chest puff up with pride.  He’s so loves this women. 

“There’s no way you just dropped in here without scouting us first.”  Jody calls the Archangel out.  

Gabriel smirks. 

“Son-of-a-Bitch.”  Dean gives a disgruntled snort. 

Peter raises an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam shrugs.  “I didn’t know.”  

Jody nod and slaps a folder on the desk.  “We’re pretty sure the Order of the Scared Trust’s main Library was held here at HQ, but the only books left were found down in the Archives.  The Charter lists members of the Order and…”  She pulls a map out of the folder and spreads it out.  She points out a few markings.  “Where they had other churches or seminaries that could have housed additional manuscripts.”

Gabriel dutifully scans the map.  

“We investigated each site.”  Dean says.  “There’s nothing left.”

“We even tried ground penetrating radar, but we didn’t find anymore buried Archives.”  Sam says.  “At least not anywhere near the sites listed.”

“I know.”  Gabriel looks decidedly grim.  “The Priests wanted to build more Archives, but they were destroyed before their plans were complete.”  He looks around the room.  “These buildings are all that’s left.”

“Why did this place survive?”  Peter asks.

“I warded them.” 

“You used your Mojo during construction.”  Sam concludes.  “That’s why they were in such good shape when we found them even though they’d been empty for decades.”

Gabriel looks immensely pleased with himself.

“But we remodeled.”  Peter is confused.  “And we weren’t the only ones who changed things.”  

“It doesn’t matter.”  Sam explains.  “The buildings can be changed as long as the warded foundations remain intact.  Right?”

“What can I say?”  Gabriel grins.  “I’m pretty good.”

“Wait.”  Dean raises a hand.  “All that Mojo must have lit up Heaven’s Radar like Christmas.”

Gabriel shrugs and looks away.  

“How did you do get away with it?”  Sam asks. 

Gabriel waves a finger.  “Blackmail doesn’t get you all my secrets.”   

Dean huffs impatiently.  

“Why’d they do it?”  Peter changes the subject.  “The Demons?  What were they after?”

“I don’t know.”  Gabriel shrugs.  “I never knew.”

Sam cocks his head and narrows his eyes.  “You knew about the attack though.  Didn’t you?”

“I got wind that something big was brewing.”  Gabriel reluctantly admits. 

“So what?”  Dean demands.  “You just left the Priests to get schwacked?”

Gabriel tries to ignore him, but can’t hide a flush of guilt. 

“Jesus.”  Dean shakes his head in disbelief.  “That’s low even for you.” 

“By the time I realized what was up it was too late.”  Gabriel replies defensively. 

“And Heaven was on to you.”  Sam notes. 

Dean shakes head in disgust.  “So you didn’t stick around.” 

“You’re right.  Okay?”  Gabriel admits grimly.  “There was a lot of Demon activity.  More then I’d seen topside in a long time.  There was no way Heaven could ignore it.”

“So what did they do about it?”  Dean asks.

“Michael showed up and picked through the rubble.”  

“That’s it?!”  Dean is incredulous.  “That Asshole just let the Priests die?”  

“My Big Bro had other concerns.”  Gabriel bites out.

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Dean scowls.  “Fucking Archangels.”  

“Dean”  Sam cautions. 

Dean waves him off.  “Please tell me you Hunted those Bastards down?”

“You’re Damn right I did!”  Gabriel thunders. 

Peter and Jody both flinch as the Archangel’s voice booms and bounces off the walls.

“Cool it Col Jessup.”  Dean softens just a little.  “We believe you.”  

Gabriel flops back into the chair.  He looks defeated and sad.  Almost as if the Priest’s had meant something to him than a means to and end.

Peter squashes a pang of sympathy.  He’s not sure how much is theater and a how much is truly Gabriel.  Maybe someday he’ll know the Archangel well enough to tell.  

“The Priests were good men.”  Gabriel mumbles. 

Sam and Dean raise their eyebrows in surprise.  

“What?”  Gabriel huffs.  “They never hurt anybody.  Okay?” 

Peter clears his throat.  “Did you found the Order of the Sacred Trust?”   

“No.”  Gabriel replies.  “I just stumbled across them.”  He rubs his face.  “Back when I was looking…”  He closes his eyes and shakes his head.  “Back when I thought helping fight the good fight would change things.”  

Peter hides his surprise.  He’s always thought of the Archangel as a selfish Prick who showed up too late to do any good. 

“So enough about me.”  Gabriel straightens.  “Did you have a demand to make?  Or what?”

“The Priest’s cataloged each book they collected.”  Jody gets right back to business.  She hands the Archangel a small leather bound book.  “We think this is a master list for each manuscript and it’s location.”

Gabriel flips through the book and groans.  “This is going to take forever.” 

“It’s not as bad as it seems.”  Jody gives him a sympathetic smile.  “See this?”  She opens the book and points at an embossed seal.  “Every book the Priests recorded was marked with the same raised seal.” 

Gabriel takes the book and runs his fingers over the parchment.  

“We thought you could use it to track them down.”  Jody suggests.  “I don’t know how, but…”  She looks at Sam and Dean for help.  “Maybe we can figure something out.”  

Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “We could try a Locator Spell?”

“That could work.”  Sam agrees.

Gabriel spreads his fingers and presses his palm against the seal.  When he pulls his hand away they can see an image of the seal burning brightly in the flesh of his palm.

“Very Raiders of the Lost Arc.”  Dean observes.

“Without those Damn Nazis.”  Gabriel quips and chuckles at his own joke.

Dean actually joins him.  

Peter watches the two with interest.  It’s clear that the Archangel still throws Dean off balance, but it is equally obvious that Gabriel is just as unsure around Dean.  It will be interesting to see where they stand with each other when this is all over. 

“Will that work?”  Jody asks.

“You’ve got me.”  Gabriel shrugs and inspects his palm.  The seal slowly fades into the pink skin of his palm.  “With the right Locator Spell this should act as a compass to focus the search, but I’ve never tried anything like it before.  So who knows?” 

“For the record…”  Sam looks at his Brother who shrugs.  “We don’t expect you to complete this particular task before we call Cas.”

Gabriel raises a skeptical brow.  “Really?” 

“Assuming you promise to continue the search and delivery any volumes you find as soon as you can.”  Jody clarifies.

Gabriel nods.  “You can trust me.”  

“I hope so.”  Jody gathers up the papers and stuffs them in the folder.  She leaves it on the corner of the desk.  

Peter takes two steps forward and drops his request onto the desk top with a flourish.

Gabriel gives it a quick read and frowns at Peter.  “How much are we talking here?” 

“All of it.”  Peter crosses his arms.  “From the moment you decided to bail out of Heaven to present.”

“Are you looking for the Jerry Springer version or Lifetime Movie?”

“More like the History Channel or Biography.”

Gabriel thinks it over.  “What are you going to call it?”

Peter frowns.  He hadn’t thought about it.  “How about the Gospel of…”

“Borrrring.”  Gabriel waves his hands.  “I like ‘The Legend of Loki’.”

Sam snorts.  “It’s been done.”

“The Great and Terrible Trickster?”  Gabriel grins. 

“Now you’re just ripping off ‘Oz’.”  Dean groans.  “That’s just sad Man.”

“It’s better then the‘Winchester Gospel’s’.”  Gabriel declares.  “Soooo…stuffy.”

“They’re far from stuffy.”  Peter winks at Dean who blushes beet red.  “But I agree the title is a bit old fashioned.”

“How about ‘Heaven: As I knew it’.”  Jody chimes in.  “Or ‘A Messenger’s Truth’…or ‘A Search for Free Will’…”

“Ooh…”  Gabriel rubs his hands together.  “I like where she’s going.”

Peter smiles.  “Then I’ll expect you in my office every Wednesday afternoon from 2 to 4 PM.”

“Every Wednesday?”  Gabriel whines.  “For two whole hours?”

“Until your story is told.”  Peter confirms.  “I won’t keep you from going home as long as you stick with it.”  

Gabriel eyes him warily.  “I want final draft and title approval.” 

“Okay.”  Peter replies though he’ll fight tooth and nail for the true version of events.  “But no rewriting History.”

Gabriel flashes a grin.  “I’m in.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam takes a deep breath and steps forward. 

“Out comes the man behind the curtain.”  Gabriel holds out a hand.  “Don’t keep me waiting.”  He bats his lashes suggestively.  “I’m simply dying to know what little Sammy Winchester wants.”

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Give it a rest.”    

“It’s okay Dean.”  Sam hands the Archangel his request.  “He can’t help himself.” 

Gabriel smirks and leans back to read the note.  

Peter watches intently.  He knows what Sam is asking for and the minute the Archangel realizes it his mouth drops open in shock.  

“What the actual Fuck?”  Gabriel blurts out.  “You can’t be serious?”

“As a Heart Attack.”  Dean says flatly.  “And this one doesn’t wait.  Capiche?”

“The Hell I capiche!”  Gabriel jumps to his feet.  “It can’t be done!”

“You’re an Archangel.”  Sam points out calmly.  

“I told you no resurrections!” 

This time Peter doesn’t flinch.

“That’s not what I asked for.”  Sam says reasonably.

Gabriel shoots him a mutinous glare and snatches up the note.  He rereads the request, crumbles the paper, and throws it on the floor in palpable disgust.

“Temper…temper.”  Dean admonishes.

“You Winchesters have got some serious balls.”  Gabriel whirls on Dean.  “I can’t believe you…”

Dean straightens and levels the Archangel with a look.  His eyes darken and his mouth sets on the verge of a snarl.  He shifts his feet and flexes his hands.  Poised for attack he looks every inch the Hunter.

Peter sucks in a breath.  He remembers that look from what seems like a lifetime ago.  It still gives him the chills.  

Gabriel snaps his mouth shut and quirks an eyebrow at Dean.

Sam takes a deliberate step back from the desk.  He moves behind and to the left of his Brother.  He stares at the Archangel with bland indifferent eyes that are somehow just as terrifying as Dean’s more overt threat.

Peter suppresses a shiver.  He knows what his Boys have done, who they had to be to survive, and how much of themselves they’ve sacrificed.  He loves them whole heartedly, but seeing them like this again is like a punch in the gut.  It’s a visual reminder of their lifetime of horror and hurt.  A lifetime marked by anger and betrayal by those who could and should have put them first.  It makes him nauseous. 

Jody threads her fingers with his and tugs him over to stand beside Sam and Dean. 

“So it’s like that huh?”  Gabriel blusters.  “All for one and all the Bullshit.”

No one bothers to respond.  

Gabriel gives them all a dark glare.  “It can’t be done.” 

“Yes it can.”  Sam insists.  

“Ya.  Right.”

“Death walked into the cage and took Sam’s soul.”  Dean snaps his fingers.  “Just like that.”

“So that’s how you made it back?”  Gabriel eyes Sam.  “I figured Dad pulled you out.”

Sam crosses his arms.  

“Fine, but…”  Gabriel grouses.  “Death knows things no one…”  He sighs.  “I mean no one knows.  Not even Dad knows what Death knows.”

“You have your own skills.”  Sam reminds the Archangel.

Gabriel flops back into the chair.  “We’re talking about the Cage here.”  He grimaces.  “Without the Rings of the Horsemen no one gets in or out of the Cage.”  He waves his hands helplessly.  “Except Death apparently…and Dad, but he’s gone.” 

“You’ll think of something.”  Sam coaches. 

“I can’t do it on my own!”  

“You can always phone a friend.”  Dean snarks.

Gabriel sputters.  “I don’t have…”

“Exactly.”  Dean crosses his arms and relaxes his stance.  “That’s why your sorry Ass needs our help.”  He smirks.  “If you didn’t need us you’d have called Cas already or here’s an idea…walked right in Heaven’s front door!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “I need my anonymity.”

“For what?”  Sam challenges. 

“None of your Damn business!”

Dean’s eyes narrow.  “Then quit Bitching and go get our Brother.”

“You didn’t even know this kid!”

Dean flinches and Sam heaves a sigh.  

“If I’m not mistaken a Ghoul was wearing your Brother the first time you met.”  Gabriel prods. 

Dean clenches his fists.

Jody tugs on Peter’s hand and they take a careful step back. 

“Your real Brother…”  Gabriel scoffs.  “This ‘Adam’ was already dead.  Right?”  He chuckles cruelly.  “You’ve never even met him.”

Dean glares.

“Plus that kid?  He’s been in the Cage waaaay too long.” 

Dean raise his chin.  “What’s your point?” 

“Even if I can get him out…”  Gabriel shakes his head sadly.  “And that’s a big if.  Luci and Mikey have had centuries to do a number on him.  I guarantee this kid is Lightyears away from okay.”  He gives Sam and Dean a pointed look.  “He’s going to be one big steaming hot mess with a Swiss Cheese soul and a Pea Soup for Brains.”

Peter sighs regretfully.  He hadn’t really thought about Adam’s condition.  

“What that Hell are you going do with a Brother that’s Bat-Shit crazy?”  Gabriel presses.

Dean bristles.

Sam ignores the barb.  “Adam deserves to be free.”

“Really?  What if he wants to join the Family Business like a good little Winchester.”  Gabriel asks.

Dean glares.  “Just get him to of there.” 

“So what?  You can keep him locked in the basement?”

“Hell no!”  Dean bites out.  “You’re taking him to Heaven!”  

Gabriel blink sin surprise.  “You want me to pick-up and deliver?”

“Yes.”  Sam answers.  “Adam should have a chance to see his Mom again.”

“Let me get this straight.”  Gabriel crosses his arms.  “I’m supposed to bust into the Cage, rescue this kid, and drop him into Mommy’s lap or the deal is off?”  

“We don’t make deals.”  Dean replies.  “Do the job and we’ll call Cas on our private line.”

Gabriel sucks in a breath, taps his chin with his fingers, and shakes his head.  “I repeat.  It can’t be done.”

“That’s too bad.”  Dean sighs.  “Good luck finding someone who gives a Rat’s Ass about you and your _anonymity_.”

Gabriel raises his hand.  

Dean raises a challenging eyebrow.  

Gabriel narrows his eyes and deliberately presses his thumb and second finger together.  

Dean scoffs.  “Don’t even think about…”

Gabriel grins and squeezes his fingers.  

Sam takes a single step, vaults over Peter’s desk with effortless grace, and tackles the Archangel to the floor.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jody grabs the Shotgun and scrambles onto the desktop.  She racks a shell.  “Freeze!”  She points the gun down toward the floor.  “I’ll shoot both of your asses if I have to.”

Dean rolls his eyes and strolls casually around the edge of the desk.  

Peter moves to the opposite side and takes in the scene.  

Sam has Gabriel in a headlock. 

Peter swallows hard.  He knows instinctively that this Sam is beyond anyone’s reach.  He flicks a glance at Dean.

“Sammy?”  Dean calls out. 

Sam squeezes his eyes shut and refuses to respond.

“Come on Sam.”  Dean bends and pokes the younger Winchester in the shoulder with his cane.  “You know Jody never jokes when she’s got a round in the chamber.”  He forces a chuckle.  “Don’t make her shoot you.  I don’t want to spend the next few hours picking Rock Salt out of your hide.”   

Sam takes a deep breath and grimly tightens his arm around the Archangel’s neck.

Gabriel squeaks and paws at his windpipe.

“Damn it Sam!”  Dean scolds.  “Let him go!”

The Archangel’s face turns an alarming shade of red. 

Peter sucks in a breath a sympathetic breath.

Jody sighs and safes the Shotgun.  She cradles the gun in her arms and watches the struggle with sharp interest.  

Dean sighs, drops his cane, and reaches into his pocket.  “Shield your eyes.” 

Peter closes his eyes and a flash of blinding light fills the office.  When he open his eyes seconds later the Archangel is nowhere to be found.

Sam blinks and looks around in confusion.  “What…?”

“I used the coin.”  Dean explains.

Sam nods dumbly.  There’s blood on his lip and his hair is a mess, but he looks mostly unharmed. 

Dean sinks awkwardly to the floor and settles himself close to Sam’s side.  He leans forward and lifts Sam’s chin to asses the damage.  “What the Hell were you thinking with that stunt Sam?”

Sam shrugs helplessly.  

“Seriously?”  Dean shakes his head.  “That move was a lot more me than you.”

“I know.”  Sam finally says.  “I just…”  He licks his lip and winces.  “He had the stupid smirk on he was going to pull something.”

Dean nods.  

“And Adam…”  Sam’s voice hitches.  “All I could think about was him stuck in that Cage with those sadistic Fucking bastards and I just…” 

“I know Sammy.”  Dean says softly.  

Sam sniffs and looks at his Brother with bleak eyes.

“Screw Loki!”  Dean growls.  “We’ll figure something else out.”

“We need him.”  Sam insists.  

“We can call Death.”

Sam takes an angry swipe at his tear stained face.  “We don’t make deals with Death anymore.”  

“I know.”  Dean sighs.  “We’ll think of something else.”  

“There isn’t anything or anyone else.” 

“What about Crowley?”

“Crowley can’t even get near the Cage.”  Sam says.  

“Even if he’s the King of Hell?”  Peter asks.

“Too much ‘Heavenly Mojo’.”  Jody shakes her head. “It keeps him out.  Right?”

Sam nods.  “Cas could get close, but…”

“According to Loki there’s no way he gets in.”  Dean says.  “He’d try though.  If we asked him.” 

Sam shakes his head.  “We won’t.” 

“That leaves God or Loki.”  Dean reaches out to wipe a fresh bead of blood from Sam’s lip.  “God has already saved our Bacon and now he’s off on some never ending vacay.” 

Sam nods reluctantly. 

“I guess we’re stuck with a Pain-in-the-Ass Archangel.”  Dean concludes.

“Will he be back?”  Peter can’t help, but ask.

Sam takes a deep breath and sighs.  “He needs us.” 

“For more then just getting home?”  Dean asks.

“It has to be more then that.”  Sam replies.  “Doesn’t it?” 

“I agree.”  Peter chimes in.  “He’s got an agenda that might include Cas, but there’s more to it than that.”

Sam nods and wipes his face again.  He gives everyone a weak smile.  “Sorry I lost my temper.”

“That Bastard deserved a good Ass whooping.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “Don’t worry about it Sammy.”  

“He had it coming.”  Jody agrees. 

“You only did what we’ve all wanted to do since he showed up.”  Peter points out.  “Next time don’t freak us out like that though.  Okay?”

Sam blushes and ducks his head. 

“It’s no big Sammy.”  Dean grins, tosses the coin into the air, and catches it in his bloody palm.  “I had you covered.” 

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Like you needed an excuse to zap his Ass.”

“True.”  Dean grins and pulls his Brother into his arms. “You know what Sammy?”

Sam shakes his head and tucks his face into his Brother’s neck.

“That whole tackling the Angry Archangel thing?”  Dean grins.  “Totally awesome!” 

“Knock it off Dean.”  Sam mumbles.  

“I’m serious Man.  You’re a Badass Mother Fucker.”

Sam snorts.  

“You’ve got to let that out once in a while or you’re going to explode.”  Dean advises.  “You know what else?”  

Sam pulls back and gives his Brother a wary look. 

“I kind of liked it.” 

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam huffs.  “Perv.”

“I can’t help it.”  Dean grins unabashedly.  “You were totally HOT!”

Sam blushes beet red.  “Shut-up Jerk!”

“Make me Bitch!”

Sam snatches Brother and pulls him into his lap.

Dean squeaks in surprise.

“Well that’s our cue.”  Jody chuckles and turns away.

Peter automatically reaches up to help her down from the desk.  

“I’m leaving the Shotgun on the desk in case that smarmy little Shit comes back.”  Jody calls out.  “Okay Boys?” 

There’s no reply and Peter can’t help but take one final peak.

Dean has both hands buried in Sam’s hair.  

Sam’s eyes are closed as he leans down.

Peter blushes and turns his back.  

Jody gives him a teasing grin and leads them out of the office. 

In the hallway Peter punches the security code into the cypher lock and shuts the door.  The lock engages with a soft snick.  At least the Boys will have some privacy.  

Peter turns and wraps his arms around Jody.  “They’ll be fine.  Right?”

“Of course.” 

“They better not ruin my carpet.”

Jody throws her head back and laughs.  “Don’t worry about it.”  She grabs his arm and steers them down the hall.  “They can’t do any worse they we did when we christened the place.”

Peter blushes again.  “Good point.”  

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you hear that?”  

Peter yawns and opens his eyes.  “Yes.”

“It sounds like someone knocking at the front door.”  Jody climbs out of bed and throws on some sleep pants with an oversized T-shirt.

Peter follows her lead and grabs his computer.  In seconds they have a clear view of their front porch.

“Is that who I think it is?”  Jody asks from behind his shoulder.  

“If it looks like there’s a very disgruntled Archangel on our porch than yes.”

“Shit.”  Jody sighs.  “Are we going to let him in?”

“It’s a nice enough night.”  Peter yawns again.  “We can talk to him on the porch.”

Jody drops a kiss on his neck.  “I’ll get some Coffee and meet you out there.”  

“Thanks Babe.”  Peter closes the computer and heads down the stairs.  He crosses the living room and peaks out the peep hole.  

Gabriel is standing in the porch looking worse for wear.  

Peter almost feels bad for him, but after all those years as a Trickster he’s sure the Archangel deserves some payback.    

Gabriel frowns and knocks impatiently.

Peter heaves a sigh and opens the door.  

“Howdy Boss!”  Gabriel grins and offers an overly cheerful wave.

“It’s three AM.” 

“Not my fault.”  Gabriel throws his hands up.  “Blame your Henchmen.”

Peter flops into a porch chair.  “What happened?”

“They Zapped me!”

“Quiet down.”  Peter raises hand.  “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Says you.”  Gabriel grouses.  “I’m the injured party here.”   

“You crossed the line.”  Peter says matter-of-fact.  “You insulted them, dismissed their World Saving sacrifices, belittled their familial bond with Adam, and threatened Dean.” 

“Jeeez…”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “When you put it that way it totally justifies that floppy haired Gigantor trying to choke me out and his bow-legged counterpart banishing me!”

“Sam couldn’t do you any real harm.”  Peter says reasonably.  “So stop with the Drama Queen Bullshit.”  He rubs his eyes.  “You’re lucky they didn’t gut you and you know it.”

Gabriel heaves a sigh and leans against the porch rail. 

“Now start talking.”  Peter snaps.  “Or did you just come here to Bitch and moan?”

“You really have been hanging out with those two too long.”

Peter smirks.  

“Nice place you got here.”

“Thanks.” 

“Nice wards too.” 

Peter nods.  The Bungalow has the best security imaginable both standard and Supernatural.

“Then I’m sure you’ll understand why we won’t invite you in.”  Jody lean against the open front door frame.  “Coffee is on.  Did you want some?”

Gabriel blinks in surprise.  “Thanks.”

“I’ll bring plenty of sugar.”  Jody snarks and heads back into the house.

“She’s a keeper Boss.”

“I know.”  Peter covers an another yawn.  He’s definitely feeling his age this early in the morning.  “So what happens when you get zapped?”

“The Spell blasts you into Never Neverland.”  Gabriel grimaces.  “Which drains the old power tank so when you come back down…”  He spreads his arm and shrugs.  “You’ve got no control and you end up _wherever_.” 

Peter grins.  “Glad we have that one in our arsenal.”

“Ya.”  The Gabriel snorts.  “Whoopie for you Khruschev.”  

Peter should feel guilty.  He just doesn’t.  “Where did you land?”

“Chile.”  Gabriel scratches at his mud caked hair.  “Some farming village at the base of the Andes.  The pigs were very friendly…”  He rolls his shoulders and winces in pain. “The farmers not so much.”

Peter takes a whiff of the air.  “So that’s what that smell is.”

“Thank you for noticing.”  Gabriel quips.  “People pay big bucks to smell this manly you know.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”  Peter replies dryly.  “How’s the head?”

“Okay.”  Gabriel wipes blood from his forehead.

“Crash landing?”

“Nope.”  Gabriel winces.  “The crash landing knocks you right out.  This…”  He touches the wound gingerly.  “This was a shovel.” 

“The farmers?”

“Yep.”

“How did you get here?”

“I hid in a Pig Sty until I got my buzz on.”  Gabriel gives Peter a tired smile.  “I’d have been here sooner, but I spent a few hours running around looking for a hidey-hole.  Being Mortal is exhausting.”  

Jody steps out onto the porch with a laundry basket.  “Whew!”  She wrinkles her nose.  “Pig Shit?”

“Good guess.”  Gabriel replies dryly.

“Did you get your Ass kicked too?”  Jody teases. 

“Angry Chilean farmers are not to be messed with.”  Gabriel says and reaches into the basket for a towel.  “They swing a mean shovel.” 

“Not so fast.”  Jody swats his hand.  “That kind of stink never comes out.  Strip.”

“Oooh kinky.” 

Jody glowers.  “Do you want a shower or not?”  

“On the porch?”  Gabriel squeaks.

“You don’t strike me as a prude.”  Jody challenges.  

Gabriel sends Peter a desperate look.  

“You’ll feel better once you’ve gotten rid of the smell.”  Peter says reasonably.

“Come on.”  Jody coaxes.  “I’ve got soap, a scrubby, towels, and fresh clothes.”

“Well its not a Lap Dance.”  Gabriel leers.  “But I’ll take it.”

Jody rolls her eyes and snags a large garbage bag from the basket of supplies.  She snaps it open and holds it out.  “Give me your things and I’ll throw them in the wash.” 

“Thanks.”  Gabriel mumbles as he gets to work pulling his ruined T-shirt over his head.  “This is my favorite shirt.”

“I’ll do my best.”  Jody promises.  “The hose is in the side yard.”  She nods toward it.  “Right over there.” 

“But…”  Gabriel sputters.  

 Jody grins.  “It’s a warm enough tonight for a moonlight scrub and we don’t have any neighbors on that side.” 

Gabriel hangs his head in resignation.

Peter chuckles.  “I’ll grab you the garden hose.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Peter takes a sip of his coffee.  “Are you going to try for Adam?  Or what?”

“I’m not a Heartless Bastard.”  Gabriel blows out a breath.  “I just play one on TV.”

“What’s the plan?”  Jody asks.

“I haven’t had much time to think about it.”  Gabriel grumbles.  “What with the getting blasted into South America and all.”

Jody chuckles.

Gabriel ignores her.  “Getting down to the Cage isn’t the problem anyway.” 

“You’ve been there before?”  Peter asks in surprise though it makes sense now that he thinks about it. 

The Archangel shifts uncomfortably.  He pulls his bare feet up onto the bench and tucks them under the blanket Jody gave him.  He pulls another blanket tight around his shoulders and looks out toward the coming Sunrise.

“You tried to rescue your Brother.”  Peter speculates.  

“No.”  Gabriel denies it.  “No way.  Dad’s word was final and Luci?”  He rubs his face.  “Luci needed to be boxed in.  No argument there.”  

Peter nods in agreement, but he knows there’s more to the story then popular belief. 

“It wasn’t just his rebellion.  You know?”  Gabriel stares into the distance.  “Luci was…”  He swallows hard.  “ _Is_ brilliant, ambitious, self-righteous, vain, and…”  He sniffs.  “Funny.  He always got my jokes and he stuck up for me.”

“He’s your Brother.”  Jody says.  

“He’s also a stupid Asshole.”  Gabriel grinds out. 

Peter holds his tongue. 

Jody scoots closer.  “Did he really want the end of the world?” 

“No.”  Gabriel shakes his head sadly.  “He wanted to create _his_ world.”  He shifts on the bench and adjusts the blanket.  “A place where Humans worshipped as he saw fit.”  He sighs.  “When he couldn’t have what he wanted Luci became a danger to everyone and everything.”

“You went to see him anyway though.  Right?”  Peter observes.

“I thought…”  Gabriel rubs his face.  “I thought I could get him to talk to me.”  He flicks a glance at Peter.  “He’d be happy to see his favorite Brother.  Right?” 

Peter nods.  “Were you going to try and show him the error of his ways?” 

“No.”  Gabriel shakes his head.  “He’ll never change.  I just wanted to make things easier for him.”

“Visitors day at SuperMax?”  Jody gives the Archangel a sympathetic smile.  “What happened?  Did you guys talk?”

“There was no way in.”  Gabriel says.  “No doors, no windows…nothing.  Solitary confinement at it’s finest.”

Peter frowns.  “It’s really a box?”

“Box.  Cage.  It’s all metaphysical.”  Gabriel shrugs.  “It’s definitely _there_ , but you can’t see it or touch it.”  He takes a drink of his coffee and stares into the cup.  “You can feel it though.  Cold and dark.  It felt like pure misery.”

“Poor Sam and Adam.”  Jody sucks in a breath.  “Jesus.” 

Peter nods glumly.  “How did you know it was the right place?”  

“I could feel Luci.”  Gabriel says softly.  “He was definitely there.”  He snorts.  “Still throwing a Bitch fit and raging against Dad.”

Peter’s shoulders slump.  

“I’m sorry I can’t get Adam out.”  Gabriel looks genuinely contrite.  “Trust me on this one.”

“Are we sure Adam is still there?”  Jody wants to know.

Gabriel sets his coffee down and raises an eyebrow. 

Peter sits up and does the same. “We know Death went into the Cage to retrieve Sam’s soul and we know that Death said he couldonly rescue one soul.  So that implies that Adam is down there, but we don’t know that for sure.”  He looks at Jody and than Gabriel.  “We’ve assumed, all of us, that Adam went into the Pit when Michael did.  Maybe he didn’t.”

Gabriel shrugs.  “I guess the least I could do is find out.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Peter’s phone vibrates just as the Sun starts to peek over the horizon.  He glances at the Archangel.

Gabriel is curled up on the bench and perfectly still.  It’s clearly not a Human version of sleep, but it’s obviously working.  The Archangel’s s head wound has completely faded away and he looks healthier by the minute. 

“Hey Sam.”  Peter answers the phone as he moves down the steps into the front yard. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s getting better.”  Peter replies.  He doesn’t bother to ask if Sam saw this our just guessed that the Archangel would come here.  He’d had to quit trying to figure out Sam’s gift before it made him crazy. 

“Where did he end up?” 

“Chile.”  Peter answers.  “He took a blow to the head and was on the run for a bit, but he hid out in a Pig Sty and was able to built up enough Mojo to get here.”

Sam barks a laugh.  “Dean is going to have a field day with that story.”

“It’s a little funny.”  Peter chuckles.  “He looked like he got molested by a Mud Monster and trust me the smell was disgusting.”

“I almost feel bad.”

Peter snorts.  “No you don’t.”

“True.”  Sam chuckles.  “What’s the plan?”

“We haven’t worked that out yet.”  Peter sighs.  “Honestly Sam, I don’t know if there’s anything he can do about Adam.”

“I know.”  Sam admits.  “We just want him to try.  Who else is there?”

“No one.”

“So…”  Sam clears his throat.  “I’ve been thinking we can give Loki a key to your house and the Cottage.  You know a hidden single point entry like we did for Cas after we put the wards up.  If you want?”

“What makes you think I’m interested in that?”

Sam laughs again. 

“Fine.”  Peter grumbles.  “You got me.”

“You’re a big softy.”  Sam teases. 

“He needs to stop running.”  Peter rubs his face and glances back at the pseudo-sleeping Archangel on his front porch.  “Am I going to regret this?”

“Regret is a strong word.”  Sam says.  “You might want to kill him once or twice, but I think it’ll be fine.” 

“Good.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “That was dangerously Chick Flick.  Don’t tell Dean.”

“My lips are sealed.”  Sam vows.  “Is Jody okay with having Archangel company?  We could fix up another apartment up by Artemis and Wally or convert the old Chapel for him.”

“That’s sounds like a solid plan.”  Peter agrees.  “But for now let’s get him comfortable here.”

“Alright we’ll…”  Sam trails off.  “Dean.”  He whispers harshly.  “Stop it.  I’m on the phone.”  

Peter smothers a chuckle.  

“Yes.  With Boss.”  Sam groans.  “Seriously Dean…that’s enough.”  

“Should I let you go?”  Peter tries to keep his voice neutral and almost manages it. 

“Dean!  Stop that!”  Sam snaps.  “Fine.  I’ll ask him.”

“Yes Sam?”  Peter prompts.

“Can we come over for breakfast?” 

“Sure.”

“Great.”  Sam hurriedly agrees.  “We…”  He sucks in a breath.  “Stop that right now or I won’t ask him.  I mean it Dean!”

Peter chuckles and waits.  

“Dean wants to know if you’ll make Beer Battered Pancakes?”  Sam sounds a little breathless. 

“I don’t know.”  Peter heaves a put-upon sigh.  “I’ve been up most of the night with a cranky Archangel.  It seems someone zapped him to Chile and he ended up in a mud bath.”

Dean’s hysterical laughter is predictable.  

“Dean you Ass.”  Sam chuckles.  “It’s no that funny.  Hey…watch it.  Dean…”  He warns.  “Don’t you dare!”  

Peter winces when the phone drops to the floor.  He hears the distant sound of a scuffle and rolls his eyes.

“Hey Boss?”  Dean voice comes over the phone a minute later.    

“Hey Dean.”  Peter replies patiently.  

“Are you going to make Pancakes?”

“Like I said…”  Peter pretends to mull it over.  “I’m pretty tired.”  

“We could pick up some bacon.”  Dean offers.

“Maybe…”

“And OJ.”  Dean adds.  “Fresh fruit?”

“Cantaloupe.”  Peter directs.  “It’s Jody’s favorite.”

“On it.”  Dean chuckles.  “See you in a few min…Sammy…”  He groans.  “Stop-it!  Jesus!  I’m on the Phone!”

Peter shakes his head and hangs up on them.

An hour later Peter is in the kitchen when he hears the Impala pull up.  He wipes his hands and heads to the front porch.  

Gabriel blinks, stretches, and stands up.  He looks ridiculous in Peter’s old sweatpants and ratty T-shirt, but rested and more himself.

“Hey Boss!”  Dean calls cheerfully as he makes his way around Baby’s front end.  

Peter waves and waits on the porch.  

Sam climbs out of the passenger seat and opens the back door.  He fishes around in the backseat and produces a large Cantaloupe.  He hands the melon to his Brother and grabs two bags of groceries and a large paper bag.

“Family time?”  Gabriel yawns.  “Should I bail?”

“They’re here to give you a house key.”  Peter says matter-of-fact.  

“No Shit?”  Gabriel blurts out.  “Sorry.”  He blushes.  “I mean…are you sure?”

Peter huffs.  

Gabriel looks sheepish.  “Thanks.”

Peter nods and reaches out to take the grocery bags from Sam.  He quickly deposits them in the kitchen and heads back out to the porch where Dean is waiting with melon in hand.  “You can put that in the sink.” 

“Got it.”  Dean grins at the Archangel as he passes.  “Hey Shorty.  Nice threads.”

“Screw you Winchester.” 

Peter hides a smile.  He really should talk to Dean about easing up on Gabriel, but he won’t.  Dean will come around in his own time.  He turns to Sam.  “Do you need any help with that?” 

“I’ve got it.”  Sam empties the large paper bag and surveys his array of tools, ultraviolet paints, and sigil patterns.  “If you could keep Dean out of my hair that would be great.  I don’t want to mess this up.”  

“Done.”  Peter chuckles.  “How long do you need?”

Sam shrugs.  “Ten minutes?”

“Okay.  We’ll get breakfast started.”  Peter looks at the Archangel.  “When your finished with the Spell put him in your old room.”

Sam nods. 

Gabriel grins.  “I get my own room?” 

“Did you think we were going to keep you on the porch?”  Peter rolls his eyes.  “Sam is going to give you a key to their Cottage too.”

“Abuse the privilege and I’ll let Dean banish you whenever he wants.”  Sam says without looking up from the Spell he’s started.

“Check.”  Gabriel nods happily. 

“It might be a good idea to do that…”  Peter mimes the Archangel’s trade marked finger snapping.  “Before breakfast if you’ve got enough Mojo.”  He wrinkles his nose.  “There’s still a little Eau-de-Pig in the air.”

Gabriel gives him a mutinous look.

Dean chuckles from the doorway.  “You feeling the Love yet?”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Wally answers the door with a smile.  “Good evening Boss.”

“Good Evening Wally…Artemis.”  Peter sighs.  “Sorry to bother you guys, but…”

Wally waves him in.  “We have been expecting you.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“You are an information addict my friend.”  Artemis notes dryly.  “Perhaps you should seek counseling.” 

Peter flushes. 

“Arty!”  Wally scolds.

Artemis rolls his eyes and flops onto the couch.  

Peter raises an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic move.    

Wally throws his hands up in annoyance and waves Peter toward the seat across from them. 

“I just wanted to ask Artemis what he knows about the Cage, but I don’t want to push.”  Peter says.

Artemis pinches his lips together.

Wally gives him an expectant look. 

Peter sits on the edge of the couch.  “Loki stopped by the house early this morning and I was hoping Artemis knew something about Lucifer’s Cage.  Hopefully he can could confirm or debunk what Loki told us.”

“Arty is uniquely qualified to help.”  Wally says matter-of-fact.

Artemis crosses his arms over his chest.  

Wally frowns.  “Arty…”  

“Wally…”  Artemis whines. 

Wally blows out an exasperated breath.  “You can not deny a request for assistance.”

“It’s alright.”  Peter goes to stand.  “I’m sorry I barged in.”  

Artemis grimaces and waves him back into his seat.  “I apologize.”

“For what?”

“My tantrum.”  Artemis rubs his face.  “It was uncalled for.” 

“That was a tantrum?”  Peter blurts.   

“I beg your forgiveness Boss.”

“Sorry.”  Peter grins and leans back.  “Of course.  No problem.  There are tantrums and then there are…”  He chuckles because he can’t help it.  “Tantrums I guess.”

“Dean has set the bar high no doubt.”  Wally grins. 

“He has Drama Queen tendencies.”  Peter acknowledges. 

Artemis cracks a smile.  “Dean would deny that I think.” 

“And probably point the finger at Sam.”  Peter chuckles. 

“Agreed.”  Wally laughs.  

Peter sits back and relaxes.

“What can we do for you Boss?”  Wally asks.   

“I know it isn’t your favorite topic guys, but…” 

Artemis shifts in his seat and looks away. 

“Arty…”  Wally prods.  “Would you rather Boss contact Meg for information?” 

“Of course not.”  Artemis bristles.  “That sarcastic child would have nothing valuable to say on this subject.”

“Snob.”  Wally teases.

Artemis blushes and grumbles something under his breath about pushy composers.

“Arty…”  Wally sighs.  “Please.” 

“I dislike talking about it.”  Artemis shrugs helplessly.  “I am afraid I can not adequately convey my experiences.” 

Peter nods in sympathy. 

Wally wraps his arms around his middle.  “May I provide some of the details while you order your thoughts?”

Artemis sighs in relief.  “Would you?”  

“Of course my Love.”  Wally gives his stomach a comforting squeeze.  

Peter hides a smile. 

“Most days that place…”  Wally swallows hard.  “Is best forgotten.”  

Peter couldn’t agree more.

“Especially now that we have found a home.”  Wally smiles.  “Why dwell in the past when we have such a full and satisfying life here?”  He sighs contentedly.  “It is so wonderful to be accepted, respected, and loved by friends.” 

“You guys are family.”  Peter says matter-of-fact.  “I thought you knew that?”

Wally gives him a pleased smile.  

“We sometimes need reminding.”  Artemis says softly.  

Peter nods. 

Wally sits back with a sigh.  “We simply can not comprehend the horrors of Hell.” 

“I know I’ll never fully understand what Sam or Dean went through or what Artemis had to face down there.”  Peter admits.  “But I can’t stop trying.” 

“Of course.”  Wally replies kindly.  

Artemis takes a deep breath and clears his throat.  “I have seen the Cage.”

Peter starts in surprise. 

“It is part of why I am reluctant to speak of my time in Hell.”  Artemis confesses.  “It is inappropriate to feel proud of anything I accomplished in that place yet…”  He sighs heavily.  “Finding the Cage was a significant personal achievement.”   

“It is tantamount to discovering the lost City of Atlantis.”  Wally explains. 

Peter raises an eyebrow.

“The journey is fraught with danger.”  Wally insists.  “Only the strongest and highest ranking Demons dare to attempt it.” 

“Then why risk it?”

“Status.”  Artemis replies quietly.  

“Those who found the Cage as Arty did are looked upon with awe and reference.”  Wally flashes a proud smile.  “It undoubtedly enhanced Arty’s already considerable reputation.” 

Artemis blushes. 

Peter smiles.  “Higher status?” 

“The highest.”  Artemis sniffs.  “With the right status the information flow is never ending.” 

Peter nods.  “Information is power.” 

“As ever it will be.”

Peter sighs.  “What can you tell me about the Cage?” 

“There were many stories and legends told of it.”  Artemis tells him.  “Tales from the earliest of times.  When the very first souls were bent and shaped into Demons there were whispers of it.”  

“And?”  Peter prods. 

“In my time there were only three Demons who were known to have found the Cage.”  Artemis continues.  “I spoke to each in turn.  They were reluctant to provide detailed information and would confirm only that the Cage existed.”

“Loki said finding the Cage isn’t the problem.”  

Artemis scoffs.  “He is an Archangel.”

“Why does that matter?”

“The Cage was born of Heaven’s power was it not?” 

“I assume.”

“Therefore one must also assume Loki was by his very nature drawn to the Cage rather than repulsed by it.” 

“Okay.”

Artemis leans back.  “Anyone else attempting to reach the Cage must contend with a variety of obstacles and deterrents designed to defeat those not….”

“Worthy?” 

“Determined.”  Artemis clarifies.  “It took me many years to succeed and the effort to reach my goal was dare I say…”  He smiles ruefully.  “A complex spiritual journey.” 

Peter can only imagine.

“Once one discovers the right path.”  Artemis goes on.  “The final steps toward the Cage are hampered by the construct of the prison itself.”

“How so?” 

“It is…”  Artemis taps his chin.  “Changeable.  As if it does not occupy a fixed point.” 

Peter gapes.  “It moves?”

“I can not say for certain.”

“Well…”  Peter thinks it over.  “Loki said the Cage was there and not there.  Maybe it’s camouflaged.”

“Perhaps.” 

“What can you tell me about the Cage itself?”

“There were no physical barriers.”  Artemis tells him.  “I had no impression of shape.”  He leans forward.  “Yet when I encountered it I knew instantly that I had arrived at my journey’s end.”  

“How did you know?” 

“I had never before felt such intense pain, anger, and dare I say self-loathing.”  Artemis sucks in a breath.  “In it’s presence I found myself steeped in misery.  I could barely muster the strength to escape it’s clutches.”

“Was it Lucifer’s influence reaching beyond the Cage?”  Peter asks.

“Yes.”  Artemis confirms.  “In a way Lucifer’s presence permeates every nook and cranny of Hell.  He is Hell itself and yet he is beyond the reach of it’s denizens.”

“Like God in heaven.”  Wally observes quietly. 

“Point well made Wally.”  Artemis nods.  “Lucifer’s edicts form the foundation of Hell and give it purpose yet what part he truly plays remains a mystery.”

“Lucifer’s presence impacts Hell, but he doesn’t rule it.”  Peter rubs his hands on his thighs.  “Does that sound right?”

Artemis shrugs. 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?”    

“With due consideration to the pain and suffering of my Human life and the horrors of my existence in Hell…”  Artemis licks his lips.  “I can attest with absolute certainty that mere proximity to Lucifer’s Cage was unbearable for me.”  He gives Peter a sympathetic look.  “I could not begin to fathom the agony within.” 

Peter sucks in a breath.  He leans forward and takes a few steadying breaths.

“Boss?”  Wally asks in concern.

Peter gasps.

“Thoughts of Adam?”  Wally touches his shoulder.  “And Sam too of course.” 

Peter nods.  Whether by design or disinterest God allowed Sam and Adam to be imprisoned in the worst place imaginable.

“Those poor souls.”  Wally laments.  

“Abandoned.”  Artemis growls in disgust.  “By one who should have protected them.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Peter watches Jody take a bite of her Chicken Salad Sandwich.  “How is it?”  

“Good.”  Jody says with her mouth full.  “I like the Grapes.”

“Thanks.  I got the recipe from Dean.”

“He’s doing Chicken Salad now?”

Peter shrugs.  “You know Sam and his never ending quest to eat healthy.”

“I guess we’re lucky sandwiches are allowed at all.”

“Only healthy ones.”  

Jody rolls her eyes.  “Right.”  

Peter grins and takes a bite of his own lunch.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  Jody says after a minute of quiet munching.

Peter heaves a sigh.  “Hearing about the Cage from Artemis and thinking about Adam stuck down there was a bit overwhelming.”  

“Adam is one of our Boys.”  Jody smiles sadly.

“Yes.”  Peter frowns  “I just…it’s harder somehow.”

“Because it’s not over for him.”  Jody says.  “Not yet anyway.” 

Peter knows she’s right.

“Plus we don’t really know Adam the way we know Sam and Dean or Artemis.”  Jody goes on.  “That’s probably the worst part.”

Peter nods.

“I like to think that Adam would embrace this family, but we’ll never know.”  Jody sighs.  “Will we?”

“Probably not.”  Peter agrees.  “He’ll go straight from the Cage to Heaven.”

“Good.”  Jody says.  “Meanwhile, try and remember that our other Boys are alive and safe and…”

“Well adjusted?”  Peter snorts.

Jody flashes a smile and reaches a hand toward him.  

Peter is about to take her hand when a stack of books lands between them with a thump.  

“Damn it!”  Jody jumps and grumbles.  “Show off.”

Peter casts a quick look around, but no one else in the busy cafeteria seems to have noticed the book’s mysterious arrival.  “From our friendly neighborhood Archangel?” 

Jody grabs the first book and flips open the cover.  “Looks like.”  She hands it to Peter and pulls her iPad out of her bag.  

Peter dutifully holds each book open so she can photograph the Title page.  They quickly work their way through the full stack.  There are six books in all.

Jody tucks her iPad away and dials her phone.  “Hey Kev.  I sent you some pics for cross-reference.”  She smiles.  “Ya.  Six.”  She snorts.  “I know he’s a regular American Picker.  Call Artemis and we’ll met up in the workshop.  Okay?  Great.  Thanks.”

Peter wraps what’s left of their sandwiches and stuffs the rest of their lunch into a mini-cooler.

They each stand up, grab a few books, and head out.

When they pass through the huge front doors of the Bobby Singer Memorial Library and Peter automatically looks up.  He never misses a chance to enjoy the jaw dropping Devil’s Trap high above. 

“I love it too.”  Jody sighs.  “Especially when the Sun is right above us.”

“It’s stunning.”

“Even though you-know-who had something to do with it?”  Jody teases.

“Despite that.”  Peter chuckles.  “Knowing Loki helped build it doesn’t make it any less impressive.”

They cross the large open space and move past rows of half filled shelves.  

“Do you think you’ll have enough space?”  Peter asks.  “If Loki finds everything this place will be overflowing.”

“We’ll have to move some of the more fragile manuscripts upstairs.”  Jody agrees.  “Kev is looking into a temperature controlled vault system, but I don’t want to ruin the iron work or the look of the place.”  

“One of the Glass vaults might work?”

“Maybe.”  Jody says.  “We’re still working on ideas.”

They pass through the stacks and into the administrative offices.  Once inside they take a left and enter a good sized workroom at the end of the hallway.

Artemis is already waiting.  The Devil’s Trap bracelets cancel out the effects of the Library’s roof so he can come and go as he pleases.  

Wally smiles and waves.

“Thanks for coming guys.”  Jody smiles and sets the books down on the table.

Peter stacks his along side.  

“Of course.”  Artemis picks up the first title.  “These are in surprisingly good condition.”  He scans each cover.  “There are three in Latin, one Greek, one Sanskrit, and one which appears to be an Arabic translation of a Mandarin original.”  

Jody looks positively thrilled. 

Artemis rubs his hands together in anticipation. 

Peter grins.  “Don’t let me hold you up.”  He leans in and gives Jody a quick kiss.  “I think I’ll go and find Dean.”

“He is in the garden.”  Wally says brightly. 

“Thanks.”  Peter nods.  “You guys have fun.”  He turns to leave and runs into a slightly out of breathless Kev.  

“Boss!” 

“Hey Kev.”

Kev adjusts his laptop bag.  “Did I miss anything?”

“Don’t worry.”  Peter grins.  “They waited for you.”

Kev beams with excitement and rushes into the office.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Peter finds Dean in the Zen Garden behind the Cottage.  

“Hey Boss!”  Dean stops digging and smiles.  “What’s up?”

“Loki dropped a stack of books on the table while Jody and I were having lunch.”

“Let me guess.”  Dean chuckles.  “She bailed on you so she could go check them out.”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms.

Dean laughs.  “If it makes you feel any better I got ditched too.”

“I saw Artemis in the Library.”  Peter tells him.  “They’re like kids in a candy store.”

Dean snorts.  “Nerds.” 

Peter chuckles and looks around.  

They’re standing in the middle on a patch of lush green lawn.  Dean took a page from the Order of the Sacred Trust and designed the entire garden as a Devil’s Trap.  Gravel pathways connect together to form the pentagon and everything is neatly bordered by a tall circular privacy fence and large transplanted trees at the points of the star.   

Peter smiles at Dean.  “It gets better every time I visit.”

Dean grins proudly.  “Did you see the bridge yet?”  

“You finished it?”  Peter grins and hurries down a gravel pathway to center of the Garden.  He crosses to the middle of the ornamental bridge and runs his hands over the well made railing.  “It’s wonderful.”

“Thanks.”  Dean shrugs.  “Artemis helped.  He’s pretty good with a hammer.  Who knew?”

“Did you design the scroll work?”  Peter bends to study the intricate designs carved into the bridge’s side rails.  

“Sam and Wally found them in a book of Japanese blessings.”  Dean shrugs.  “They seemed to fit.”

“They’re perfect.”  Peter looks down at a crystal clear canal that connects two good sized Koi ponds.  “It turned out beautifully.”

Dean waves him off.

“What are you planning to put in back there?”  Peter nods toward the green patch Dean had been digging into when he walked up.  “I thought you were done with the big projects.”

“A Pagoda.”  Dean leans on his shovel.  “I want to try that forced perspective thing.” 

“Forced perspective?”

“Like Cinderella’s Castle at Disney World.”

Peter raises an eyebrow.  “And you know that because?” 

“Sam was big into Disney World once when we were kids.”  Dean smiles fondly.  

“A fan of Mickey and Minnie?”  Peter raises an eyebrow.  “I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Na.  He was all about the underground city.”  Dean explains.  “You know.  So the performers can get from one place to another without being seen by the crowd?”  

“I heard something about the park actually being on the second floor.”

“Exactly.”  

“So?”

“I found this book on the park at some Goodwill and gave it to him for his Birthday.”  Dean shrugs.  “He read me every little detail and wouldn’t stop talking about the animatronics and stuff like that for weeks.” 

Sam pestering Dean about Disney World makes Peter smile.  “Did you take him there?”  

“I tried once.”  Dean frowns and kicks at a dirt pile near his boot.  “We were down in Florida and Dad was gone for a couple of days on some Hunt.”  He moves over to the dig sight and starts working again.  “We didn’t have any money for tickets so I figured we could just sneak in.  You know?”  

“And?” 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “That Damn place was like Fort Knox.”

“Sorry.”  Peter says before he can stop himself.  He knows Dean hates it when he apologizes for things that happened when they were kids.  He clears his throat.  “Who knew Disney World was such a tough nut to crack?”

“I know.  Right?”  Dean laughs.  “We almost got caught like a dozen times.  It’s a good thing we were fast on our feet back then.”  He smiles ruefully.  “If we’d been busted Dad would have kicked our asses side-ways.” 

Peter bites back a snarky comment about John’s parenting.  As much as he disapproves of John’s life choices he tries not to bash the man for Dean’s sake. 

“At least Sam got to see it up close.”  Dean sighs.  “We saw the Castle and the Monorail and that white ball thing at EPCOT.”  He laughs.  “We even got to see the fireworks.” 

Peter blows out a breath.  It’s just like Dean to make the best of a disappointing situation.  “Maybe you two should check it out for old times sakes.”  He suggests.  “You two haven’t taken a vacation in how long?”

“Na.”  Dean stops digging and wipes his face on his sleeve.  

“You could even go in the front gate this time.”  Peter teases.  “Stay at the Hotel.” 

Dean sighs.  “Sam’s been there already.”

Peter bites his tongue.  He should have known.  “With Jess?”  

“They went first year they were together.”  Dean confirms. 

Peter nods.  It’s been a long time since Jess has come into a conversation and he’s glad to see Dean a little more comfortable bringing her up.  He wants to ask a million questions about the women who, despite the Yellow-eyed-Demons’s set-up, had Sam’s heart however briefly.  He wants to, but he won’t.  Maybe someday.  Maybe never.   

Dean pokes at the dirt.  

“So a Pagoda.”  Peter walks around the dig site.  “This seems like a pretty small foot print.”

“This is just foundation prep.”  Dean points the shovel at a large tarp covered pallet.  “I had a limestone slab cut for the center base.  Wally and Sam are designing the Pagoda.”  He shrugs.  “If it’s bigger then this we’ll just expand it.”

Peter surveys the slab and the dig site.  “It looks like you’re almost ready for install.”

“We were.”  Dean chuckles.  “But my free labor bailed on me.”

“Show me what to do.”  Peter takes he suit jacket off, removes his tie, and rolls up his sleeves.  He bends down and takes his good shoes off along with his socks.  The cool grass feels good on his bare feet.  He rolls up his trousers and grabs the spare shovel.

Dean raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Hey.”  Peter gripes.  “I can shovel with the best of them.”

“Ya?”  Dean challenges.  “Artemis doesn’t get tired and Wally sings harmony while we dig.”

“Really?”  Peter frowns.  He’s immediately jealous.  He loves to hear Dean sing and he only gets to if he’s riding Shotgun in Baby or sits quietly in the workshop long enough that Dean forgets he’s there.  He doesn’t get a chance to do either as much as he’d like.  “I could give it a try, but I’m afraid Classic Rock might be beyond my talents.”

“That’s the thing about Classic Rock.”  Dean laughs.  “No one judges your singing skills.  It’s all about the music.”  

Peter is in no position to argue.  “So if Wally is singing backup I imagine he’s making good use of that iPod you Boys gave him for his Birthday.”

“Wally says Classic Rock is the only modern music he’s heard so far that’s worth listening too.”  Dean announces proudly.  

“I’m sure those preloaded AC/DC, Zep, and CCR albums didn’t have anything to do with it.”  Peter notes dryly. 

“Hey those are just the basics.” 

“And the Roger’s and Hammerstein?  ABBA’s Greatest Hits?”  Peter asks.  “I’ve heard Oklahoma! and Fernando blasting from their apartment on more then one occasion.”

“Sam must have loaded all that Sound of Music Disco Crap.”  Dean grumbles.  “No way was that me.”   

“Hey I like musicals and ABBA.”  Peter objects.  

“You would you Old Man.” 

“They’re classics!”

Dean bursts out laughing.  “Give me some Lynyrd Skynyrd any day.”  

Peter rolls his eyes and steps down into the dug out area.  “What do I do?”

“Put all that…”  Dean waves at a small pile of dirt Artemis must have left behind.  “Into the Wheelbarrow and we’ll dump it along the fence line.”

“Got it.”  Peter works for a few minutes before stops to look at Dean.  “Are you going to tell me what the Pagoda is really for?”

Dean keeps digging.

“You don’t have to tell me if you want to keep your big secret.”

Dean huffs.  “You’ll just ask Sam and he’ll blab.” 

“True.”

“I’m going to ask Gabriel to make another Heaven Gate.” 

“For Cas?”

“Yep.” 

“A ‘Private Entrance’.”  Peter nods his approval.  “I like it.”

“That way no one can lock him out.”

“Cool.”

Dean stops digging and beams at him.  “You think?”

“Totally.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam stops picking at his salad and looks up in surprise.  “117 books in three days?”

“Ya.”  Jody nods happily.  “He’s on a roll.”

“I guess so.”  Sam agrees.  “Is there any other news?”  

“Just the books.”  Peter replies.  

Dean scowls.  “He’s stalling.”

“It kind of feels that way.”  Peter has to admit.

Dean grumbles and takes a bite of his steak.

“I’m sorry my side-project is distracting him.”  Jody apologizes.  “I can ask him to knock off.”

“It’s not a side project.”  Sam immediately reassures.  “Finding those books, translating, and preserving them is critical to the Organization’s Research Department.”

Jody doesn’t look convinced.  

“Sam’s right.”  Peter says.  “Some of those volumes could be dangerous in the wrong hands and all of them are bound to be valuable to us in one way or another.”

Jody flops back into her chair.  “Adam should be the priority.”

“I’m sure he’s trying.”  Peter insists.  “Underneath all that shiny candy wrapped bluster he’s a decent guy.”

Dean snorts.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Sam tenses and leans toward his Brother.  “Dean…I think…”

Dean casts a look around the dining room.  “Is it Cas?”

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.  

Dean grips his steak knife. 

Sam opens his eyes and glares at the empty chair across from him. 

“You smelled me didn’t you?”  Gabriel pops into existence with an annoyed sigh.  “I’ve taken like ten showers!”

Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to poking at his dinner. 

“Gee…”  Gabriel pouts.  “Don’t I feel loved.”

Dean grimaces.  “Hardly.”

Gabriel waves him off and gives Jody a hopeful look.  “What’s for dinner?”

“Steak and Potatoes with Salad.”  Jody jerks a thumb toward the Kitchen.  “Help yourself.”

Gabriel grins and scoots out of the room.  He returns a few minutes later with a full plate.  He sits down at the table, rubs his hands together with obvious delight, and digs in.

Peter watches him with interest.  For a being that doesn’t need to eat Gabriel certainly takes advantage of every opportunity to consume their food.  The Archangel plows through every plate like a competitive eater and he can’t decide if Gabriel actually likes their food or if the act of consuming it satisfies some other need.  

“You should have checked in.”  Jody admonishes after a few minutes of silent consumption.  “We were worried about you.”

“Me?”  Gabriel raises an eyebrow.  “Or my progress?”

“Both.”  Peter clarifies. 

“Sorry I haven’t been in touch.”  Gabriel shrugs and stuff his mouth full of potatoes.  He swallows hard.  “There’s no cell reception in Hell.”

“Crowley has reception.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.

“Of course he does.  He’s the King.”

Sam sets his forks down.  “Did you find Adam?”

“Ya.”  Dean points at the Archangel with his fork.  “Spill Shrimpy.”

“You will all be happy to know…”  Gabriel gulps down a huge bite of steak.  “That my Brothers are still locked up tighter than a Medieval Chastity Belt.”  

Sam eyes narrow.  “You actually found the Cage?” 

“Like I told Boss.”  Gabriel replies.  “Finding the Cage isn’t the problem.”  He pushes his hair back from his face and tiny clouds of soot puff out.  The black particles fill the room with the acrid smell of sulfur. 

Peter wrinkles his nose. 

Sam eyes harden and Dean gives the noxious cloud a disgusted look. 

“Sorry about that.”  Gabriel snaps his fingers and all physical evidence of his recent trip to Hell vanishes.  Including the sooty foot prints he’d left on the carpet to and from the Kitchen.

“Thank you.”  Peter acknowledges the effort.  

“No problem.”  

“Can you rescue Adam or not?”  Dean growls impatiently. 

“Not.” 

Sam blinks.  “Not?”  

“Did I stutter?”  Gabriel snarks.

Sam sucks in a breath, but holds his temper in check.

Dean eyes Gabriel with just a hint of malice.  

“Don’t worry.”  Gabriel enunciates carefully.  “Adam is in the Cage.” 

Sam blanches.  

Dean presses his shoulder against Sam who blows out a breath and leans into his Brother.  

“Are you sure?”  Jody asks softly.

“I found him.”  Gabriel gripes.  “I just can’t get him out.”

Sam closes his eyes.  

Dean rubs the back of Sam’s neck.  “We’ll figure it out Sammy.”

“How?”  Sam gives his Brother a bleak look.  “We’ve read everything we could find about the Cage.  Tried everything we know.  There’s nothing left.”

Peter bites his tongue.  He had no idea the Boys had actually tried rescue Adam.  In fact they hadn’t mentioned their Brother at all until Sam had suggested that Gabriel might be strong enough to pull Adam from the Cage.  

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean nudges his Brother. 

“I just…”  Sam runs a shaky hand through his hair.

“I know.”  Dean says gruffly.

“There has to be a way.”  Sam insists.

Gabriel clears his throat.  “There is.” 

 


	17. Chapter 17

“Wait.”  Peter turns to the Archangel.  “How do you know Adam is really in the Cage?” 

“I felt his soul.”

“You’re certain it’s Adam?”  Peter challenges. 

Gabriel throws up his hands.  “Who else would it be?” 

“It’s Adam.”  Sam looks decidedly grim.  “I pulled him in when I jumped into the Cage.  That part I remember.”

Dean sighs and leans against his Brother.  “How do we get him out?” 

“With help.”  Gabriel replies.

Dean frowns in suspicion.  “What kind of help?” 

“Human.”

“Human?”  Peter blows out an exasperated breath.  “How will that work?  Death had to go in and take Sam’s soul.” 

“Ya?  Well nothing stops Death.”  Gabriel snaps.  “I thought we’d established that.”

“Than what?”  Dean barks.  “Adam is just supposed to waltzes right out?  Because there’s another Human hanging around?  I don’t get it.”

“Obviously.”  Gabriel smirks. 

“If there was a way out of there Sam would have found it!”  Dean grinds his teeth.  “Adam’s had even longer to poke around.  He’s a smart kid and he’d have clawed his way out by now if he could.” 

“Look.”  Gabriel takes a deep breath.  “I think Adam can feel me.  Just like I can feel him.  Okay?”  

“Okay.”  Dean reluctantly agrees.  “So?”

“I think maybe that’s the key.”  Gabriel looks at Peter for support.  “Someone on the outside can show him how to escape.”

Sam shakes his head.  “It can’t be that simple.” 

“Maybe it is.”  Gabriel challenges.  “The Cage wasn’t built to hold a Human Soul.”  

Sam blinks in surprise and then nods.  “It was built to hold a fallen Archangel.” 

“Right.”  Gabriel nods.  

“And you think the Cage will let Adam go?”  Peter asks.  “Because he’s Human?”

“Sure.”

“I still don’t get it.”  Dean complains.  “If he can get out how come he hasn’t escaped already?” 

“Adam is being held by Lucifer and Michael.”  Peter concludes.  “Not the Cage itself.  Right?”

Gabriel flashes a thumbs up.  

“But he doesn’t know that?”  Jody frowns.  “Shit.”

“Ya.”  Gabriel chews on a bite of steak.  “For all Adam knows he’s stuck there forever.  But, if my Brothers are distracted…”

“And there’s someone waiting to guide him.”  Peter follows along.  “And Adam trusts them…”

“Voila!”  Gabriel beams at them.  “Rescued.”

“Jesus.”  Dean huffs.  “It can’t be that easy.  It just can’t.”

“Did you try talking to him?”  Jody wants to know.  “Maybe he’d come to you.”

Gabriel heaves a sighs.

Sam narrows his eyes.  “You tried talking to him didn’t you?” 

“But he told you to Fuck off.”  Dean barks a laugh.  “Didn’t he?”

“Not in so many words.”  Gabriel grudgingly admits. 

“He probably couldn’t tell the difference between you and them.”  Sam points out. 

Gabriel blinks in confusion. 

“What does that mean?”  Peter asks.

“The Cage is God’s creation.”  Sam explains.  

“So when I got close it blew my cover.”  Gabriel face palms.  “I didn’t even notice.” 

Peter eyes Gabriel.  “Does that mean you were in your true form?”

Sam chuckles.  “You weren’t speaking to Adam.  You were…”  

“You blowing his ears drums out with Enochian!”  Dean throws his hands up.  “Nice move Dumbass.” 

“I hate it when you’re right.”  Gabriel leans back and rubs his face. 

Dean grins.  

“So you sounded just like your Brothers?”  Jody snorts.  “No wonder he wouldn’t talk to you.”

Gabriel waves her off.  “Even more reason to go with my new plan.”  

Peter doesn’t like where this is headed.

“I clearly need an accomplice.”  Gabriel tells them.  “Like I said a _Human_ one.” 

Sam goes completely still and Dean heaves a resigned sigh. 

“Come on.”  Gabriel prods.  “I thought you all wanted the littlest Winchester back.”

Dean opens his mouth to speak.  

“No.”  Peter stops him immediately.  “Whatever you’re thinking.  No.” 

Dean gives Peter a sad smile.  “It’s what we do Boss.” 

Peter shakes his head. 

“Boss…”  Sam runs a hand through his hair.  “We’re Adam’s best shot.”  

Peter slams his hand on the table and surprisingly everyone jumps.  “You are not going back there!”  

“Damn right.”  Jody growls in support.

Sam blows out a breath, but can’t hide a smile.

Dean snaps his mouth shut. 

Peter turns to Gabriel.  “Find another way.” 

“No problem Boss.”  Gabriel cackles and scoops up another bite of potatoes.  “Those two won’t work anyway.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“ _Human_.”  Gabriel takes a bite of Apple Pie and sighs with pleasure.  “I’m not sure how many ways I can say it.  This calls for a plain old Human.  No former _vessels_ allowed.”  He gives Sam and Dean a pointed look.  “I don’t even want to think about the havoc you two trouble magnets would reek down there.”

Dean grins.

Peter eyes the Angel.  “Then who?”  

“Someone who can deal.”  Gabriel cleans his plate and serves himself the last slice of pie.

Dean glares the Archangel who flashes him a smug grin. 

Peter hides a smile.

Jody snorts.  “Well that narrows the field.”

Dean heaves a sigh and glares at his empty plate.    

Sam ducks his head and fiddles with his fork.  

Peter huffs.  The Boys should be thrilled that they aren’t being asked to return to Hell, yet they’re acting like children who don’t get to go on the big field trip.  It’s absurd.  

Jody gives Peter a knowing look.  

Peter blows out a breath and clamps down on the urge to snap at the Boys.  He knows they can’t help wanting to be in the thick of things.  Taking on the risk so others won’t have to is the Winchester way.  He knows this.

“Okay.”  Peter says after a long moment of silence.  “How about…”

“If you’re thinking about asking Wally forget it.”  Jody interrupts.  “Going along for the ride when Artemis saved your butts from those topside Demons is one thing.”  She points out.  “Taking the lead at the Cage is something else.”

Peter nods.  The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“Agreed.”  Sam pushes his unfinished pie toward his Brother.  “Wally isn’t made for that sort of thing.”

“We can’t ask Artemis to go back into Hell either.”  Dean snags Sam’s plate and digs in.  “He’s done his time.” 

“So that leaves me and Kev.”  Jody announces.

Peter narrows his eyes.  He’s not sure if he’s surprised about being automatically excluded.  It stings a little more then he’d like.   

“We can’t send Kev.”  Sam shakes his head.  “This is too _personal_.”

“Plus Kev and Jen are thinking about having a kid.”  Dean says.  “They don’t need this Crap.”  

“Adam might respond better to a woman’s voice might help.”  Gabriel points out.  “Memories of Mommy and all that.”

“Not so fast.”  Dean raises a hand.  “What are you going to do to protect whoever we send?” 

Gabriel smirks and taps his chest.  “Archangel.  Remember?”

“I’m not talking about bringing them back alive.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “You know what will happen to you if anyone gets hurt on your watch.”  

“I’m dead.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Got it.” 

“What about Hell itself?”  Sam injects.  “How do you plan to protect someone against that?” 

Dean nods.  “That Shit scars you for life Man.”

Gabriel sighs and polishes off the last of his pie.  “I’ll just put up my shields.”  

“Seriously?”  Dean huffs.

“What shields?”  Peter asks.   

“My wings.”  Gabriel says simply.

Jody snorts.  “A Feather Force Field?”  

“An impenetrable wall of protection.”  Gabriel lifts his chin.  

Dean blurts out a laugh.  “You sound like a Condom commercial.”  

Peter shoots Dean a glare.  “What about when you get to the Cage?”  He asks.  “You can’t block that out or the plan won’t work.”

“I know.” Gabriel takes a slurp of his coffee.  

“So how does Adam hear or feel the other Human if you’ve got your wings blocking everything?”  Peter prods.

“I’ll crack the shield just enough.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”  Jody nods.  “When do we start?”

“Cool your jets Sister.”  Gabriel warns.  “You’re a Badass Momma Bear, but we’re talking seriously heavy stuff here.”

Jody fixes Gabriel with an ice cold stare.  “My Son returned from the Dead.  He killed and ate his Father…my Husband…”  Her voice hitches.  “And there was nothing I could do to stop it.”  

Peter heart aches.  He knows the story, but it doesn’t make it any easier to see Jody in such pain.  

Dean cringes and Sam’s face goes blank.

“Pure misery?”  Jody clears her throat.  “Been there, done that.”

Gabriel shoots a looks around the table.  

“I think Jody can handle it.”  Dean announces.  “But, I don’t like it.”

Sam simply nods.

“I have to agree with Dean.”  Peter says.  “I know you can do it, but don’t like the idea of you going down there either.  Not as Plan ‘A’ anyway.” 

Jody raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth to protest.  

“It’s not because you’re a women or my Love.”  Peter sets his jaw.  “Everybody knows you can outshoot me and there’s no question you have more experience in the field.” 

“Then why?”  Jody challenges.

“Because if anyone’s going to Hell.”  Peter looks around the table.  “It should be me.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“No way.”  Dean shakes his head. 

Peter glares at him.  “So you’re okay with sending Jody down there, but not me?”

“No Damn it!”  Dean shouts.

“We don’t want to send anyone.”  Sam says reasonably.  

Dean points an accusing finger at Gabriel.  “Spanky here was supposed to rescue Adam!”

Gabriel shrugs helplessly.  “I need Human help.”

“Says an Archangel…never.”  Dean glares.

“Why not me?”  Peter refuses to let the conversation derail.

“Because you’re…”  Dean sputters.  “You’re…”  

Sam quirks an eyebrow.  “Management.” 

“Exactly.”  Jody readily agrees. 

“I can do this.”  Peter counters. 

“Boss…”  Sam starts. 

Peter looks around the table.  “I don’t have any illusions about my limitations.”

Dean scowls.  “Boss you can’t…”

“Boys.”  Peter raises his hand.  “I understand the risks.”

Sam sits back and crosses his arms.

Dean mirrors his Brother’s posture.

“Trust me.  I know exactly where I stand on the Winchester scale of Badassery.”  Peter states baldly.  “Well below you two.”  He points at Sam and Dean.  “Definitely below Artemis, Jody, Jen, Kev, and probably Garth.”  He throws his hands up.  “I might even rank below Wally.  He’s got to have some hidden Badass in there somewhere.” 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “It’s not about how Badass…”

“Exactly.”  Peter cuts him off.  “This job is something entirely different.”  

“We’re talking about rescuing Adam from Hell here.”  Dean adds.

“Going after Adam will be less risky than facing those topside Demons.”  Peter points out.

Dean face goes up in flames.  

Sam reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder.  “Boss didn’t mean it like that Dean.”

“Damn it!”  Peter flushes.  “Of course I didn’t mean it like that.  Those Demons weren’t your fault Dean!”

Dean scowls and looks away.

“When it comes to this family I’d risk anything.”  Peter enunciates carefully.  “Just like all of you.”  

Sam gives him a respectful nod.

Peter inclines his head in response and waits for Dean to look at him. 

“Fine.”  Dean heaves a sigh.  “This better not be a shootout.”  He points at Gabriel.  “You get him the Hell out of there if things go bad!”

“I’ll get him the Hell out of Hell.”  Gabriel tosses off a half-assed salute.  “Guaranteed!”  

“Okay.”  Jody raises a hand.  “We need someone who can talk to Adam.  Someone he will trust immediately.”  She gives them all a look.  “Is there anyone here who could do that better then Peter?”

Sam shakes his head. 

Dean glares at his Brother and refuses to vote.

Gabriel raise his hand.  “I vote for Boss Man.” 

“You bring them both out of there.”  Jody gives Gabriel a stern look.  “Understood?” 

Gabriel gives her a solemn nod.  “Yes Ma’am.”  

“Good.”  Peter blows out a relieved breath.  “Now that we know who’s going what’s the rest of the plan?”  

“Are we worried about what Lucifer and Michael will do?”  Jody asks. 

“We should be.”  Gabriel answers.

“Did they know you were there last time?”  Sam asks.  “You felt them.  Right?  Did they feel you too?”   

“Maybe.”  Gabriel admits.  “I don’t know, but it’s a good bet they were too busy knocking each other around to notice one way or the other.” 

“Jesus.”  Dean groans.  “Still?” 

“An eternal grudge match no one can win.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Talks about pointless.”

“Why?”  Peter wants to know.  “The roles they were given no longer apply.”

“Not everyone can walk away from Destiny.”  Gabriel says.

“Hey.”  Dean raises a hand.  “We didn’t walk away from Destiny.  We kicked it’s ass!”

Jody chokes on her coffee.

Sam groans.  

Peter grins.

Gabriel raises an amused eyebrow, but makes no comment.

“What happens if they spot you this time?”  Sam asks. 

“Adam won’t stand a chance.”  Dean says.  “I mean they’re not going to just let him walk out of there.  Right?  They’ll hold onto him or something.”

“A distraction could work.”  Jody suggests.  “It could give Adam the time he needs to find his way out.”

Peter frowns and looks around the table.  “Any suggestions on how we manage that?” 

“Are you kidding?”  Gabriel chuckles and snaps his fingers.

Three other Gabriel’s appear out of nowhere.

“I can be in a lot of places at once.”  A Gabriel clone laughs from the doorway into the Kitchen. 

Another Gabriel waves from the Living Room.  “Howdy!” 

A third Gabriel points to himself.  “Archangel here.” 

Dean drops his face into his hands.  “Stop the madness.”

Sam grins and bumps his Brother’s shoulder.

The real Gabriel snaps his fingers and his clones disappear.  

“Will that work?”  Peter asks.  “I thought you were in your true form down there.”

“Ya, but I can duplicate that too.”  Gabriel says matter-of-fact. 

Sam raises a skeptical brow.  “For how long?” 

“Not long.”  Gabriel admits.  “My Bros will see through the illusion pretty quick.”  

“So you plan to catch their attention and just annoy the Shit out of them for as long as you can?”  Dean gives the Archangel an incredulous look.  “That’s your plan?” 

“Why not?”  Jody shrugs.  “It could give Adam a window.” 

“Only if Adam trusts me immediately.”  Peter points out.

Dean sighs and rubs the back of his neck.  “You could tell him _we_ sent you.”

“I don’t know if claiming to know us would help all that much.”  Sam says dryly. 

“Okay.”  Jody concedes.  “Then what do we do?”

“This is about being able to get Adam to talk to me.  He has to trust me enough to want to try and escape.”  Peter observes.  “If I can get him talking I think we stand a chance.”  

Dean looks skeptical.  “That’s a big ‘if’.” 

“I do know a little about psychology.”  Peter reminds them.  “I got you two talking.  Didn’t I?” 

 


	20. Chapter 20

“If something happens.”  Dean pulls Peter into a bone crushing hug.  “Don’t try and fight.  Okay?”

Peter nods.  He knows better.  

“Tell them you’re a Winchester and demand to see the King.  Okay?”  Dean tells him.  “Crowley owes us one.” 

“Okay Dean.”  Peter readily agrees.  

Dean steps back, clears his throat, and tries to look nonchalant.  He clearly hates the whole idea, but he’s putting on a good front. 

Sam moves in to give Peter a quick hug.  “If you need help call Cas.”  He whispers in Peter’s ear.  “Don’t hesitate.”

Peter gulps and nods.

“Be careful Boss.”  Sam says out loud.  “Don’t take any unnecessary risks.”  

“I won’t.”  Peter promises.  

“Okay.”  Jody sniffs and wraps her arms around him for one more hug.  “Eyes closed at all times.  Just in case.” 

Peter nods.  As curious as he is about everything Supernatural he’s going to resist the urge to have a look around Hell while they’re down there.  He doesn’t want to go blind or end up with real images of Hell stuck in his head.  His imagination is bad enough.

“Come back to us.”  Jody tells him.

“I will.” 

“You ready?”  Gabriel asks.  

“Yes.”

Gabriel grins and claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder.  “Next Stop…Hell.”

Peter closes his eyes and waits.  An instant later his feet hit the ground hard and he grunts in surprise.  His knees buckle and he falls forward.  He catches himself on his hands and frowns.  He didn’t expect grass in Hell.

“Where…?”  Peter gasps.  The bright light beyond his eyelids can’t be right.  “Are we there?”

“Nope.”  Gabriel replies.  “We’re in Kansas Toto.”

Peter opens his eyes and blinks against the glare of the Sun.  All he can see is brown grass for miles around.  He starts to ask what happened, but his stomach has other plans.  He sucks in a shallow breath and vomits.

“What…happened?”  Peter gasps.

“You barfed.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “How was your first trip on Angel Air?”

Peter grimaces.  “Nauseating.”  

“Then I haven’t lost my touch.”  Gabriel chortles. 

“Why…are we…in Kansas?”

“It’s just a Pit stop so  you could get rid of your breakfast.”  Gabriel shrugs.  “I didn’t want you to upchuck on my wings when we got down there.”  

“Sorry.”  Peter blushes, wipes his mouth, and spits in the grass. 

Gabriel snaps his fingers and produces a bottle of water.  “Here.” 

“Thanks.”  Peter swishes his mouth out.  “I should have listened to Dean.”  He apologizes.  “He told me to fly on an empty stomach.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Gabriel waves him off.  “Everybody hurls the first time.”

Peter nods and takes a few steadying breaths. 

“Can I ask you something?”  Gabriel asks.

“Sure.  Do I get my own question in return?”

“Hey…”  Gabriel gripes.  “It’s not Wednesday.”

Peter shrugs.

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Fine.”

Peter takes a tiny sip of water and waits.

“Why are you doing this?”  Gabriel asks.  

“Adam is family.”  

“Bullshit.”  Gabriel grumbles.  “John Winchester is family too, but somehow I doubt you would be so eager to save his Ass.”

Peter grimaces.  He probably would try to save John for the Boy’s sake, but he can’t deny that he wouldn’t feel the need to rescue John the way he does Adam.

“I thought I had Daddy issues, but Man that guy…”  Gabriel shakes his head.  “He really did a number on those two.”

Peter can’t argue with that.  

“What’s the real reason?”  Gabriel prompts. 

“Adam is an innocent.”

“The kid gave permission or Mikey wouldn’t have been able to take a ride.”  Gabriel says.  “He knew what he was getting into.”

“I doubt your Brother give Adam all the details.”

“My big Bro has never been a full disclosure kind of guy.”  Gabriel admits. 

Peter lays back and stares up at the clouds.  “Adam didn’t have a choice about his Dad.”  

“And?”

“If John had been anyone else Adam would never have been put in a position to make a deal with Michael.” 

Gabriel sighs. 

“If John had trained Adam like he did his other Sons or even taught him some basic supernatural survival skills he might still be alive.”  Peter licks his lips.  “If Adam had known his Brothers he would have called them for help and they would have dropped everything him.”

“That still doesn’t explain why this kid is worth the risk.”  Gabriel insists.

Peter looks up at the Archangel.  “Sam and Dean are the only people who care about Adam or even remember him and no one else will ever have the desire or opportunity to even try and save his soul.”  He sits up, swishes his mouth out, spits one more time, and hands the water bottle back.  “I may not be a Hunter or a Field Agent, but I love those Boys and by extension Adam.  The least I can do is go where they can’t.”

“Nice speech.” 

Peter huffs and gets to his feet.

“I like you Boss Man.”  Gabriel cuffs him on the shoulder.  “I’ll bring you back or fry trying.” 

“Thanks.”  Peter manages a grin.  

“Go ahead and ask me so we can get this show on the road.”

“Why do you need to sneak back into Heaven after all this time?”

“A million reasons.” 

“And they all have to do with your Dad.”  Peter concludes.  “Right?”

“Yep.”

“Do you really think you can find him?” 

“I’m going to try.” 

“Well.”  Peter takes a deep breath.  “Good luck with that.”

“Geez.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Taking sincerity notes from Dean again?”

“Sorry.”  Peter rolls his eyes.  “I hope you find your Dad and get the answers or closure or whatever it is you’re looking for.  I really do.”  

Gabriel snorts.

“You can always come back to us.”  Peter adds quietly.  “If it doesn’t work out up there.” 

Gabriel grimaces.

“Hey…you could do worse.”

“Worse than that the ‘Peter Lambert Home for Wayward Boys’?”

“Yes.”

“I guess so.”  Gabriel shakes his head and zaps the water bottle away.  “You ready?”

“Yes for the second time today.”

Gabriel claps a hand on his shoulder.  “Next stop Hell.”

“You used that line already.”

“It’s a good line.” 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“We’re close.”  Gabriel voice sounds muffled, but it’s clear enough.  

“Okay.”  Peter calls out. 

“You’ll probably notice a change in the air so to speak.”  

“Misery vibe.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “Got it.”

“Remember the plan.”

“Rog.”

“Safe word?”

“Funky Town.”

“Right on my Man.”  Gabriel chuckles.  “Love me some Disco.”

Peter snorts.  He can only imagine.  

“Mission accomplished word?”

Peter groans.  “Don’t make me say it.”

Gabriel doesn’t.

With the heavy darkness beyond his eyelids Peter can’t guess how far they’ve gone, but he has a sense they’re moving steadily.  He’s floating in zero gravity, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to be as still as possible as they travel.

“Get ready.”  Gabriel tells him finally.  “Shield’s down in ten…nine…”

Peter gulps.  He needs to stay calm and focused.  His mission is Adam.  Nothing else matters. 

“Don’t breathe too deep.”  Gabriel warns.  “It’s hotter then Brooke Shields in her Calvin’s out here.”

“Rog.”  

Seconds later Peter feels a blast of heat roll over his shoulders.  It’s just on the safe side of skin melting hot and he can only imagine what is must feel like outside his protective cocoon.  He takes a small breath.  The heat burns his lungs and tastes like sulfur. 

“You good to go?”  Gabriel wants to know. 

“Good.”  Peter croaks.  He clenches his eyes shut.  He’s still suspended in mid-air and he has to wave his arms around to turn and face what he knows is a minuscule gap in the Archangel’s feathers.  He waves himself closer to the opening and hovers.

“Keep you head and hands inside the vehicle at all times.”  Gabriel warns.

“I know.”  Peter acknowledges.  “Good luck.”  

“You too Boss Man.”

Peter counts to ten.  “Adam?”  He calls out after the agreed upon delay.  “Adam Milligan can you hear me?”

 _“Who…?”_ A distant voice floats out of the darkness.  _“Who’s there?”_

“I’m a friend.”  Peter licks his chapped lips. 

 _“A friend…?”_  

“It’s time to go.”  Peter announces.  “All you have to do is reach for me.  Can you do that?  Adam?”

_“Who are you?  I shouldn’t talk to strangers.  Stranger Danger…Stranger Danger…”_

“My name is Peter.  I’ve come to get you out of here Adam.”

Peter hopes that using Adam’s name repeatedly will help establish a trust relationship.  It’s a counselor’s technique and it’s worked well for him in the past.

 _“Out?”_ Adam’s voice waivers in confusion.  _“No way out.  The Cage is absolute.  Constant.  Never ending.  Forever.  They won’t let me leave…die…disappear…”_

“No.  Adam you _can_ get out.”  Peter argues patiently.  “I can show you how.  Come towards my voice and you’ll find the doorway.  I’m right outside waiting for you.”  

_“Why?”_

“It’s time to go.”  Peter tells him.  Sweat is dripping into his eyes and off his chin.  He rubs a hand over his face.  He can hear the distant wail of what he assumes is Angel speak.  If Gabriel is already engaged with Lucifer and Michael he doesn’t have much time to get Adam out.

 _“Life sentence.”_ Adam says flatly.  _“No parole.”_

“Listen to me Adam.”  Peter says.  “I’m here to get you out.  All you have…”

 _“Liar!”_ Adam screams.  _“Liar!  Liar!  Liar!…”_

“ADAM!”  Peter shouts.  “Stop it right now!”  He takes a steadying breath.  It’s so hot he can barely think and the sulfur smell is making his head pound.  “You have to listen to me Adam.”  He insists.  “You have to trust me.”

_“Bullshit.  Liar.  He said that too…”_

“I know.”  Peter frowns.  “I know you trusted him and I’m sorry you were lied to.”  His mind races for something to say.  “You shouldn’t be here Adam.  That’s why I’m here.  To fix it.”

 _“Why should I trust you?”_ Adam demands to know.

“You have no reason to.”  Peter admits.  “But you don’t have anything else to lose.”  He clears his parched throat.  “Adam I just need you to believe me.  Try for the door Adam.  Come on.”

_“Try…try…try…”_

“I can take you to your Mom!”  Peter blurts out.

“Heard that one before.”  Adam scoffs.  _“Not very original.”_

“I’m telling you the truth Adam.”  Peter clenches his fists and forces himself to calm down.  “You’re Mom is waiting for you.”

_“Mom is gone…dead…killed…torn to pieces…”_

“She dead, but she’s not gone.”  Peter says quickly.  “That’s why I’m here.  To bring you to her.”

_“I made a deal…”_

“The deal is done.”  Peter growls.  “We have to leave now!”

_“Can’t…”_

“You should be with your Mom.”  Peter changes tactics.  “Heaven is where you belong.  That’s the way is should be.  We need to get you there Adam.  Come with me.”

 _“Lies…tricks…lies…tricks…”_ Adam sing-songs.  _“Nothing is real.”_

“I’m real Adam.”  Peter tells him.  “I’m here for you.”

Adam doesn’t reply.  

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Adam?”  Peter calls out again.  He has no idea how long it’s been since he last heard Adam respond.  He can still hear the Archangels shouting at each other and it sounds like they’re moving his way.  He’s getting desperate.

_“I can feel you.”_

Adam’s voice is so close Peter jumps in surprise.  “Good Adam.”  He responds immediately.  “That’s good.  I’m right here.  All you have to do reach out for me.” 

_“How come I can’t see you?”_

“I don’t know.”  Peter says though he can guess.  

 _“I can’t see anything.”_ Adam tells him.  _“Dark…always…dark…”_  

“You don’t need your eyes to escape.”  Peter says gently.  “All you have to do is move towards me Adam.”

_“I feel…is that you?”_

“Yes.”  Peter smiles.  He hopes he’s right.  “You found me.  Keep coming Adam.”  

_“It’s weird…why…?”_

“I’m Human.”  Peter explains patiently.  “Our souls recognize each other.”  

 _“Oh…”_ Adam says.  _“How did you get here?  Outside the Cage?”_

“It’s hard to explain…”  Peter has no idea what to say.  “I’m in a special…ship.  Sort of like a space capsule.”

 _“I don’t know.”_ Adam’s voice sounds as if it is right outside the small gap in Gabriel’s feathers.  _“It’s hot out there…I could burn up…they said it would burn me up…will I burn up?”_  

Peter rubs his face.  He’s no longer capable of sweating.  His inflamed skin is tight and itching.  “Yes, but it won’t last long.  My ship will protect us.  Just reach out for me.”  He lips crack and bleed.  “It’s okay Adam.  Trust me.  I’m right here.”

There’s an alarming screech nearby and wild noises burst around them.  

 _“They’re coming!”_   Adam cries out in alarm.  _“Hide!  We have to hide…they’ll…”_  

Peter claps his hands over his ears and shouts above the increasing noise.  “ADAM!  COME OUT!”

 _“Can’t!  They’ll find me!”_ Adam screams in terror.  _“They always find me!”_

“Adam wait!”  Peter throws his arms out and grabs at the feathers lining his cocoon.  He pulls himself towards the opening.  “I’m coming to get you!”

_“No…no…no…we have to hide!”_

Peter paws blindly at the wall of feathers.  “HERE!”  He shouts.  “Adam I’m here!  Don’t go!”  He finds the tiny gap and pulls frantically at the edges.  “ADAM!”  

There’s no reply.

Peter yanks hard at the gap.  He pulls away hands full of feathers and tosses them aside.  “Adam  Reach for me!  Do it now!”  He gulps the feted air in a panic.  “ADAM!”

The gap finally gives way and Peter is immediately struck by a blast of unimaginable heat.  He gasps, but doesn’t let go.  He can’t stop now.  He tunes out the Archangel’s voices and focuses solely on Adam. 

“Reach for me Adam!”  Peter chokes and gags as the stench of sulfur and rot pours into his refuge.  He clears his throat.  “ADAM!?”

 _“I’m here…”_ Adam’s voice is clear as a bell despite the deafening racket the Archangels are making.  _“Where are you!”_  

Peter can feel Adam hovering just beyond reach.  “Reach your hand out!”

 _“I am!”_ Adam cries.  _“There’s nothing there! I knew it was a trick!”_

“No!  I’m right here!  I promise!”  Peter swallows hard.  He can’t let Adam slip away now.  Not when they are so close.  He bites his lip and thrusts his hand through the gap.  

Peter cries out in agony.  The pain is excruciating.  “ADAM!”  He screams.  “Grab my hand!”

_“I can’t find you!  Where are you?”_

Peter can feel his skin burning and melting away.  “Please Adam!”  He groans.  “You have to…”

The blaring noise stops abruptly.  

In the sudden silence Peter’s labored breathing echoes loudly in the darkness.  He can no longer feel his hand or most of his forearm.  He can only imagine what’s left of it, but the damage is done and he stubbornly refuses to give up.

 _“Are you there…?”_ Adam calls out tentatively.

“Yes.”  Peter pants.  “Adam this is our chance.  Take my hand.”  Frozen fingers brush his wrist.  “That’s it!”  He spreads his numb fingers wide in search of contact.  “You almost had me!”

Adam’s hand brushes Peter’s again and he immediately grabs on.

A piercing pain shoots up Peter’s arm.  He almost blacks out.  He grits his teeth and wraps his hand around Adam’s ice cold one.  “Come on Adam!”  He draws Adam toward safety.  “I’ve got you!  Jump!” 

Adam screams in terror and is jerked backward.  

Peter’s hand slips, but holds.  He tugs on Adam and gets yanked forward hard.  He face smashes into a wall of feathers and he gasps in surprise.

_“They’ve got me…help!  No…please…”_

Peter’s feet scramble for purchase.  He manages to get one foot on each side of the gap and leans back.  He uses the leverage to brace himself and grunts with effort as he pulls hard on Adam’s hand.   

 _“Don’t let them take me!”_ Adam surges forward and then lurches back again.

Peter holds on with everything he has, but he knows he has no chance against a determined Archangel.  It’s only a matter of time before this absurd tug-of-war ends with Adam lost to the Cage once again.  

 _“Please…”_ Adam begs.

“LOKI!”  Peter cries in desperation.  “HELP US!”

A high pitched noise immediately soars in response.  

Peter’s ears ring and his head pounds, but he keeps a laser focus on his grip.  He can’t let go.  He won’t let go. 

In the next instant whatever or whoever was holding Adam gives way.  The sudden slack sends Peter tumbling backward.  He throws an arm out to catch himself, but fails miserably.  He bounces into the back wall of his feathered shelter and Adam crashes into him. 

“I’ve got you.”  Peter gasps for breath and pulls a shivering Adam close.  “You’re safe now Adam.  I promise.”  He wraps his uninjured arm around the boy and screams.  “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!”

 


	23. Chapter 23

The Archangel lays them on the carpet in Peter’s office with an unexpected tenderness.  

“Thank…you.”  Peter croaks.  He can barely get a word out of his swollen throat.

“No prob Boss Man.”  Gabriel replies.    

“Oh my God!”  Jody shouts and drops to the floor next to Peter. 

“I’m okay.”  Peter tries to swallow, but his throat locks up and he chokes.  Someone presses a bottle of cold water to his lips and he takes a small sip.  It’s like liquid Heaven. 

“You did it Boss.”  Sam lays a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter smiles and his lips crack.  He winces.

“Take it easy Babe.”  Jody says.  “You’re a little…”  Her breath hitches.  “Banged up.” 

“Sorry about that.”  Peter whispers hoarsely.  “I didn’t keep my hand inside the bus.”

Gabriel snorts.  “Idiot.”    

“Boss…”  Dean touches the shoulder above Peter’s injured arm.  “I’m not going to lie it’s…”

“Don’t tell me.”  Peter interrupts.  “I don’t want to know.”

Dean huffs.

“Give him to us.”  Sam tugs at Adam.

Peter nods and loosens his grip.  

Adam’s trembling form is pulled gently away. 

Jody immediately grabs his uninjured hand and squeezes it.  “Can you open your eyes?”

Peter gives it a try, but his eyelashes are melted together and it’s no use.

“I got this.”  Gabriel says.  He leans over Peter and taps him lightly on the forehead.

Peter’s parched throat, burned face, and aching lungs repair themselves in an instant.  He blinks his eyes open and smiles.  “Thank you.” 

“Sure.”  Gabriel shrugs and nods towards Peter’s arm.  “I don’t know if I can do much for that.”  He grimaces.  “If you dipped it into the Cage it could be…” 

“Irreversible?”  Peter resolutely refuses to look at his arm.  He knows he doesn’t have the stomach for it.

“Ya.”  Gabriel sighs and touches Peter’s shoulder.  

The pain in his arm lessons considerably and Peter groans in relief. 

“That’s the best I can do for now.”  Gabriel gives them all an apologetic smile.  “I’ll try again when there’s more time to fix it up right.  Promise.”

Peter nods.  He can live with the dull throbbing ache for now.  He looks at Jody and smiles.  “Hey Honey.”

Jody glares at him with wet eyes.  “You weren’t supposed to get hurt!”  

“I’m sorry.”

Jody sniffs.  “Love you.”

“Love you too.”  Peter reaches up and pulls her down for a soft kiss. 

Gabriel shakes his head and moves toward the Boys. 

Peter cranes his neck to see.  

Sam is kneeling on the floor with Dean sitting beside him. 

Adam is draped over Dean’s lap and cradled against Sam’s chest.  He’s pale, bloodied, and burned almost beyond recognition.

Peter’s eyes travel up to Adam’s face and the mess of scars where his eyes should be confirms what he already knew.  They’re burnt out.  He gulps in a breath and manages to hold back a dry heave.   

Gabriel reaches down and presses two fingers against the youngest Winchester’s forehead.  

Adam sucks in a shuddering breath and stills.

“Did you end it?”  Dean asks.

“No.”  Gabriel shakes his head.  “I just blocked the pain.”

Dean nods grimly.  “For how long?” 

“Long enough.”

Sam’s runs a shaky hand through his hair.  “You better go.  A Reaper could be here any minute.”

“Right…”  Gabriel casts a glance around the office.  “I’m out.” 

The Archangel vanishes.

“How’s Adam?”  Jody calls.    

“Adam?”  Sam touches his shoulder.  “Can you hear me?”

Adam stiffens.  “Who’s there?”  

“It’s Sam.”  Sam replies softly.

“Sam…?”  Adam frowns in confusion.  He clearly doesn’t recognize the name. 

Dean gives Jody a look and she tosses him a bottle of water.  He uncaps it and offers it to his Brother.

Adam drinks greedily.  He coughs and groans.  “Thanks.”  

“Are you in pain?”  Sam asks.

“Numb.”  Adam frowns.  “Where’s the other guy?”

“I’m here Adam.”  Peter calls out.  “You’re out.  We’re safe.”

“Are we in Heaven?”  Adam asks.  “You said we were going to Heaven.  Where’s my Mom?”

“We’re on the way there.  We’re…”  Peter hesitates.  

Sam gives Peter an encouraging nod. 

“We’re waiting for your guide.”  Peter says.  “They’ll take you to your Mom.” 

“Oh.”

Dean clears his throat.  “Nice job getting out of the Cage Houdini.”

“He pulled me out.”  Adam corrects him.  “That guy.” 

“Good.”  Dean sucks in a breath.  “Listen…Adam…”

“Who are you?”  Adam interrupts.

“I…I’m…”  Dean shoots Sam a helpless look.

“You don’t know us.”  Sam’s voice cracks.  “But we’ve both been…”  He gulps.  “Down _there_ and we want to help you get back to your Mom.”

“Everything was so dark…cold…lonely.”  Adam shudders.  “I thought I’d be there forever.”

“I’m so sorry.”  Sam chokes back a sob and slaps a hand over his mouth.  Tears roll down his face unchecked.

Jody grips Peter’s hand and holds on tight.

Dean wraps his arm around Sam who presses his face into Brother’s shoulder.

“You’re safe here Adam.”  Dean’s voice is gruff with emotion.  “You never have to go back there.”

Peter blinks back tears.  

Jody sniffs and wipes her nose. 

Adam grimaces and shifts uncomfortably.  “Are they still in the Cage?  The Angels?”

“Yes.”  Sam tells him.  “You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”  

“They can’t get to you now.”  Dean confirms.  “And they’ll never be able to reach in Heaven.” 

“With my Mom.”  Adam sighs.  “I want to see her.”  

Sam lays a hand on Adam’s shredded chest.  “Soon.”

“When?”  Adam demands to know.  “Where is she?  Mom!?” 

Dean pinches his lips together.

“You have to move on in order to see her.”  Sam explains patiently. 

“How do I do that?”  Adam asks. 

“A Reaper will come for you.”  Sam tells him.  “All you have to do is go with them.”  

“A Reaper?” 

“They help you find your way to Heaven.”  Sam explains.  

“Can you tell them to hurry please?”

“How about…”  Sam sniffs as tears starts to flow freely all over again.  “We look for them?”  He nods at Dean and together they carefully lift Adam into a sitting position.  “Can you see anyone?”

Adam immediately tilts his head and stares sightlessly at a spot near the window.  “There’s a lady…” 

Sam looks at the spot.  “Who are you?”

Adam smiles.  “She says her name is ‘Tessa’.”  

Sam sighs in relief.  

“She says she’s here for me.”

“Way to go Man.”  Dean thumps Adam lightly on the shoulder.  “You’re traveling First Class.”  

“She says…”  Adam tilts his head.  “Her boss approves.”

“Good.”  Sam says.

Dean nods respectfully. 

Adam takes a deep breath and struggles to stand.  

Sam lifts him easily to his feet.  

“I’m ready.  Ya?  Okay…”  Adam reaches a hand out and promptly collapses like a rag doll.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriel blinks into existence an instant after the Reaper departs with Adam.  “I built a pyre.”  He announces matter-of-fact.  

Sam blinks in surprise.  He’d caught Adam’s limp body as it fell and eased them both to the floor again.  

Gabriel bends down and scoops Adam’s lifeless body into his arms.  

Sam jumps to his feet.  

Dean snags his cane and Sam reaches to pull him up. 

“We need to stop by the Cottage.”  Sam says.  “We have to…

“I know.”  Gabriel sighs. “Grab on.”  

The Boys each place a hand on one of Gabriel’s shoulders and they’re gone.

“Well…”  Jody sighs.  “I guess that takes care of that.  Now let’s see about you.”  She pulls out her phone and dials.  “Wally?  Have you two got a minute?”  She smiles.  “Can you guys bring a blanket and a couple of pillows to Peter’s office?  Just punch in the code when you get here.  Thanks.”  She hangs up and gives Peter a lingering kiss.  “You okay on the floor for a bit?”

Peter nods.  

“I don’t want to get you on your feet and drop you on your ass.”  

Peter chuckles.  “Works for me.” 

A few minutes later there is a sharp rap on the door and the sound of the cypher code being punched in.

Wally shoves the door open and beams at them.  “Thank goodness you have returned safely!  We were so worried when Sam and Dean told us you had actually…Oh my God!”  He gasps and goes completely white.

“Wally!”  Artemis scolds.  “Pull yourself together my Dear!”  He strides over and drops to his knees on the carpet.  “What can we do?”

“Help me get him to the couch for now.”  Jody says.

Artemis bends and lifts Peter to his feet with very little effort.

Peter wobbles on shaky legs and Artemis wraps an arm around his waist to steady him.

They make their way slowly across the office.

Artemis guides Peter onto the cushions and helps swing his legs up.

Jody hurriedly stuffs a pillow behind Peter’s shoulders and another under his knees.  

Peter holds his damaged arm away from his chest while they spread a blanket over him and place another pillow on his stomach.  He carefully lowers his arm to rest on it.

“Okay?”  Jody asks.

“No too bad.”  Peter replies.  “Thank you.”

“May I ask what happened?”  Artemis grabs a couple of chairs and sets them near the couch.  “I was told you would be shielded from Hell’s effects.”

“It was my own fault.”  Peter admits.  “Adam couldn’t find me and the bad guys were coming back so I…” 

“You reached out for him.”  Artemis concludes.  “Does it pain you terribly?” 

“It’s not so bad.”  Peter cracks a grim smile.  “Loki numbed me up before he took off.”

Artemis sniffs.  “I assume the Archangel plans to return and set this to rights.”

Peter nods.  “He’ll be back in a few minutes.”    

“Good.”  Artemis sighs.  “And the boy…Adam?  Has he passed on?”  

“A Reaper came for him almost immediately.”  Peter replies.   

Artemis nods.  “It is good that he was not forced to linger here.”  

“Agreed.”  Peter closes his eyes.  He hasn’t looked at his arm yet and he’s not sure he wants too.  If Dean says it’s bad.  It’s bad. 

“Hopefully Adam is with his Mom.”  Jody rubs her faces.

“Indeed.”  Artemis agrees.  “Perhaps Heaven will be kind enough to remove memories of the Cage as well.”

“I hope so.”  Peter says.  

I am glad your plan was successful.”

“It worked like a champ right up to the end.”  Peter licks his lips.  “They must have spotted Adam or something.”  He shakes his head.  “One of them grabbed him and wouldn’t let go.”

“Were you pulled into the Cage?”  Artemis asks.    

“I don’t think so.”  Peter shifts his injured arm.  It’s starting to throb again.  “The Cage runs cold like Lucifer.  Right?  I assume this…”  He waves a hand at his injury.  “Got burned up by whatever was between Loki’s feathers and the Cage.”

“Hell.”  Artemis says simply.  “I have seen many injuries of this nature.”  

Peter cracks an eye at Artemis.

Artemis crosses his arms and leans back.  “The first time a soul is subject to the flames of Hell this…”  He waves a hand at Peter’s arm.  “Is typical.”  He shrugs.  “Yet, as time goes on one becomes more and more resistant to the effects.  When a soul is corrupted completely the heat is no longer injurious, but rather welcomed.”

Jody raises an eyebrow.  “So the first time is the worst?”  

“It is but a small part of how the environment works to drive a soul toward darkness.  As corruption takes root the pain eases and one begins to find comfort in the flames.”

“Like some twisted conversion therapy?”  Jody snorts in disgust.  “The sooner you break the faster your recovery?”

Artemis nods grimly. 

“God…”  Jody blows out a breath.  “All I can think about is you Boys stuck down there.”

Artemis smiles sadly. 

“Adam.”  Wally finally speaks up.  “That is all the really matters.”

Peter sighs.  “Thanks for coming to help out guys.”

“Of course.”  Artemis smiles.

“Do forgive my squeamish nature.”  Wally apologizes.  “I can be faint of heart when loved ones are injured.” 

“Too true.”  Artemis teases. 

Wally blushes. 

Peter grins.

Jody rolls her eyes. 

Peter clears his throat.  He hesitates to ask, but he can’t seem to help himself.  “Is it really that bad?” 

“Understatement.”  Jody notes dryly. 

Peter grimaces.  

Artemis runs his eyes over Peter’s arm.  “I believe if Dean were here he would feel compelled to make a comparison between the injury you have suffered and…”  He frowns.  “What was that horrifying creature called?” 

“A Terminator.”  Wally answers helpfully. 

Peter pictures the Terminator’s metal exoskeleton and pales.  

“Yes.”  Artemis shakes his head.  “Such a bizarre notion.”

“Time travel or killer robots?”  Gabriel asks as he pops into view. 

“Both of course.”  Artemis replies. 

Gabriel chuckles.  “Can’t argue with that.”  He moves to the couch and bends down to examine Peter’s arm.  He cracks his knuckles and wags his fingers.  “Let’s give these magic fingers a try shall we?”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Peter pulls a third pie out of the oven and places it on a cooling rack.  He checks his watch.  The Boys have been out at the Funeral Pyre for hours.

“How much longer?”  Gabriel sighs impatiently.    

“I don’t know.”  Peter answers.

Gabriel runs a hand through his hair. 

“There’s no rush.”  Peter says though he knows perfectly well the Archangel can’t wait to sneak into Heaven and start the search for his Dad.  “The Boys need to grieve for their Brother.”

“Maybe they’re done by now.”  Gabriel suggests.  “I bet they’re just waiting for someone to tell them it’s okay to leave.”

“Really?”  Jody looks up from her book and raises an eyebrow.  “They’re cremating their younger Brother.  Rein in the compassion there Oprah.”

“I’ll go check on them.”  Peter offers.  “It’s dinner time anyway.”

Jody sighs and goes back to her book.

Gabriel slides of the stool.  “I’ll join you.”   

Peter and Gabriel head for the stairs.

“Don’t pester them!”  Jody calls after them.

“We won’t!”  Peter calls over his shoulder and they scoot down the stairs.

“Whew.”  Gabriel chuckles when they make it outside.  “She’s Bossy.”

“Yep.” Peter grins.  “Thanks for taking care of the Funeral Pyre.”  

They can see the faint glow of fire off in a secluded corner of the property.  Gabriel had built the Funeral Pyre far away from prying eyes and questions. 

“No big.”  Gabriel shrugs.  “How’s the wing?” 

Peter flexes his muscles and waggles his fingers.  “As good as new.  Thanks” 

Gabriel grimaces.  “That must have hurt like a Bitch.” 

“Molten Lava probably would have been less excruciating.”  Peter admits.  “But, I wasn’t going to lose Adam.”

“You’re lucky I got there in time to save your Ass.” 

“Arm.” 

Gabriel barks a laugh.  

Peter claps a hand on the Archangel’s shoulder and pulls him to a stop.  

Gabriel frowns and before Peter can over think it he pulls the Archangel into a hug.  

Gabriel starts in surprise.

“You’ve gone above and beyond.”  Peter squeezes Gabriel tight and pulls back.  

Gabriel gives him a bemused smile.

“I mean it.”  Peter wonders how long it’s been since anyone touched or spoke to the Archangel with true affection.  “Thanks.”    

Gabriel blushes and starts walking again.  

“Why did you do it?”  Peter can’t help himself.  

“Really?”  Gabriel shakes his head.  “I thought we agreed you were going to hold all questions until Wednesday?”

Peter waits him out.

Gabriel huffs.  “I want to find my Dad.”

“I know.”  Peter looks at the Archangel.  “I even get the secret return to Heaven strategy.”  He shrugs.  “Anonymity is a much safer way to go.  Who knows what kind of reception might be waiting for you up there?”

Gabriel stops and turns to glare at Peter.

Peter press on.  “What I really want to know is why you put up with all of our demands when you clearly didn’t have to.”

Gabriel opens his mouth and Peter raises a hand to stop him.

“For the record I don’t think it’s guilt or a need to prove yourself or even redemption.”  Peter tells him.  “It might be some of those things, but that’s not all.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  

“Look.”  Peter says.  “When the Boys didn’t cooperate with you and follow their Destiny all you had to do was snap your fingers and obliterate them.”  He crosse his arms.  “There were other Winchesters available you could have…”

“If you mean Adam…one vessel wouldn’t have been enough.”

“Who says John Winchester only fathered three kids?”  Peter challenges.  

Gabriel snorts.  “Do you know something I don’t?”

“No, but John Winchester was on the road for twenty years and he certainly wasn’t celibate.”

“And apparently bad about Birth Control.” 

“Right.”  Peter agrees.  “The point is you could have murdered Sam and Dean and probably found other Winchesters to replace them as vessels.”  He sighs.  “Getting rid of them would have saved you some serious Ass pain.  But…you didn’t.”

“I guess I could have let Kali and her old world buddies have them for dinner.”  Gabriel wrinkles his nose in disgust.  “Cannibalism.  So not cool Man.”

Peter has no response for that.  

“And Kali?”  Gabriel kicks at the grass at his feet.  “She tore out my heart and then a thousand years later she demands my loyalty?”  He shakes his head.  “She’s hot and the things she can do with that tongue…”  He groans.  “I mean mind-blowing…but no way was I walking into that trap again.”

Peter has no response for that either. 

“Killing Sam and Dean wouldn’t have been pointless anyway.”  Gabriel sighs.  “Once everything was in motion they were the key to the whole show.  Michael would have just brought them back.”

Peter nods.  He has no doubt that’s true.    

Gabriel drops his eyes and kicks at the ground with his toe. 

“Okay listen.  It’s obvious to anyone who cares to look that deep down you’re a decent guy.”  Peter says kindly.  “Even the Boys know you’re not all bad.”

“Right.”  Gabriel scoffs.

“You could find a way to get home without anyone knowing eventually.  I’m sure of it.”  Peter points out.  “There was no need to draw us all into your scheme.”

“Yes there was.”  Gabriel finally admits.  

“I know.”  Peter smiles.  “Because like I said…you’re a decent guy and you knew that what your Dad’s plan expected of Sam and Dean wasn’t fair.”  

Gabriel blows out a breath.  

“That’s always been your gig.  Right?”  Peter prods.  “Fairness?  Even your Trickster pranks were always…well mostly…about fairness.”    

“Fairness?”  Gabriel grumbles.  “None of it was fair.  Dad’s plan for Luci and Mikey?  The big Destiny?  None of it.”  He groans.  “The whole World ending mess was…”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “What was the point?”

“I don’t know.”  Peter replies honestly.

“No one knows.”  Gabriel grinds out.  “Not even Mikey and he knew everything.”

“So that’s what all of this Godfather wish granting business is about.”  Peter gives him a knowing look.  “You accepted our demands so you could give Sam and Dean a little pay back.”

“They got Shanghaied.”  Gabriel says defensively.  “Sucked into Dad’s Apocalyptic mess so…ya.  Pay back was part of it.”

“And the rest?” 

Gabriel shrugs.  “Rescuing Adam.”

“Okay, but this isn’t about Adam either.”

Gabriel clamps his mouth stubbornly shut.  

Peter sighs.  “One last thing and I’ll let it go.”

Gabriel huffs.

“Have you ever wondered if you did exactly what your Dad expected you to do?  That in acting the way you did you fulfilled your Destiny?”  

“Like this was all predetermined and my choices were just an illusion of Free Will?”

“Yes.”

“It’s occurred to me.”  Gabriel bites out.  

Peter blinks.  “Then that’s it.  Isn’t it?”

Gabriel refuses to make eye contact.

“Of course it is.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “You need to know if you made your own choices.”  His eyes narrow.  “You need to know if your rebellion was really yours or just part of his big plan?” 

Gabriel groans and rubs his face.  

“Holy Shit!”  Peter can’t believe he was right.

“Dad made me.”  Gabriel growls.  “From scratch.  You know?”

Peter nods dumbly.

“Maybe Dad built rebellion right into my bones so I would do exactly what I did.”  Gabriel gives Peter a bleak look.  “Maybe Dad knew what I would do and he just let me think I’d made a choice?”  He shakes his head.  “Doesn’t that make the whole Bullshit end-of-the-World thing actually more Fucked up?”

“Jesus.”  Peter gulps.  His mind races.  It’s almost too much to take in.  “No…no way.”  

“Maybe I did everything he planned.”  Gabriel hangs his head.  “Leaving Heaven?  Part of the plan.  Finding Sam and Dean?  Part of the plan.  Choosing to help them?  Another part of the plan.”

Peter blinks and then he gets it.  “So what?”

“So what?!”  Gabriel cries.

“Yes.”  Peter sucks in a breath.  “So what?  So what if you followed your Dad’s plan.  Your rebellion helped save the world.”

Gabriel scoffs.

“It did.”  Peter insists.  “When you saved Sam and Dean…”  He sighs.  “It may have been twisted six-ways-to-Sunday but in the end the Boys you protected went on to save the world in their own terms.” 

Gabriel gives him a reluctant nod.

“On the other hand.  If you chose to rebel and chose to assist Sam and Dean of your own Free Will…”  Peter takes a deep breath.  “You still helped save the world.”  

Gabriel heaves a sigh.  “I’ll never know unless I talk to Dad.”

“Does it really matter if the end result was the same?”  

“It makes a difference to me.”  Gabriel stubbornly insists.  

“Okay.”  Peter heaves a sigh.  “Fair enough.”

Gabriel gives him a skeptical look.

“So…”  Peter clears his throat and changes the subject.  “Meanwhile you managed to mend some fences with the Boys and find a safe place to crash while you’re hunting down one of the most powerful beings in the known universe and getting him to answer your questions.” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

“You’re with us now.”  Peter reminds him.  “Don’t forget that.”  

Gabriel nods and looks toward Sam and Dean.  

They’re standing shoulder to shoulder staring at the fire.  Hands stuffed into their jacket pockets as usual.  

Artemis and Wally stand nearby.  Holding silent guard.  

“It’s not what I thought it would be.”  Gabriel turns back to Peter after a long moment of silence.  

“What?”

“The belonging part.” Gabriel smiles ruefully.  “I haven’t belonged anywhere in a long time and I forgot how…”  He shrugs helplessly. 

“Good it is?”  

“Ya.  That.”

Peter chuckles and gives the Archangel a Winchester thump of approval.  “Then welcome to the Family.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Breakfast!”  

Peter blinks and yawns.  

“Breakfast!”  Dean calls again.  “I’m not slaving over this hot stove for nothing!”

“Good Lord.”  Jody groans.  “We better get up before he comes in here and rousts us with a frying pan.”

Peter checks his watch and scowls.  “Three hours is not enough sleep.”

“Damn right.”  Jody grumbles.  “I need a shower and Coffee.”

“How are they doing?”  Peter plops onto a stool at the Kitchen counter a few minutes later.  

“They seem well enough.”  Artemis replies.      

Peter studies the Boys.  

Sam is fiddling with the Coffee Machine and Dean is finishing something up at the stove.  

“They look…”

“Sadly relieved.”  Wally suggests.

“Yes.”  Peter agrees. 

“Are we certain Adam is now free of this world?”  Wally wants to know.

“The ritual burning is complete.”  Artemis answers.  “Adam is free.”  

Wally raises an eyebrow.  “Is it truly all that is needed?”    

“The Salt and flames make sure of it.”   Peter reassures.  

“Good.”  Wally nods.  

“Thanks for staying and watching over them.”

“Of course.”  Wally smiles.  “We were honored to do our part.”

Peter claps them on the shoulder.  “You’re good men.”

Wally pinches his lips together and Artemis gives Peter a look.

Peter frowns.  “What?”

“I am Demon and Wally…”  Artemis waves a hand.  “Has long surpassed his natural life span.”

Peter blushes.  “That doesn’t…I mean that doesn’t…”

“Boss.”  Wally’s eyes sparkle.  “We are teasing you.”

Artemis chuckles. 

“Great.”  Peterhuffs.  “Now I’m going to get it from all sides.”

“We are family.”  Wally beams.  “It is what we do.”

“Damn right.”  Dean slaps a plate loaded with Bacon and a bowl of fruit salad down in front of them.  “How do you guys want your Eggs.”

“Two Eggs Fried over-easy.  Thank you.”  Wally snags a piece of Bacon and scoops out a pile of fruit.

Peter shakes his head.  “I’m good.”

Dean raises a challenging eyebrow.  

“Fine.”  Peter rolls his eyes.  “Scrambled Eggs with Cheddar Cheese on top.”

Dean spins on his heel and returns to the stove.

“Have we seen Loki this morning?”  Peter asks as he dishes up some fruit. 

“He dropped in earlier.”  Sam passes out fresh cups of Coffee and leans against the counter.  “He’s out working on Cas’ Gate.”

“Really?” 

“He cleaned up the…”  Sam flicks a glance at Dean.  “What was left and demanded we call Cas.”

“Sorry.”  Peter sighs.  “I should have stayed up and helped you deal with…”   

Sam waves him off.  “Don’t worry about.”

“Did you call Cas?”  Peter hopes not.  He didn’t want to miss that.

“Dean told him to forget it.”

Peter raises an eyebrow.  “How did he take that?”

“He threw a fit.”  Dean barks a laugh.  “It was Fucking hilarious.”

“Only if you think exploding trees and mini-lightening bolts are funny.”  Sam notes dryly.

Wally laughs.  “Loki has a very impressive flare for the dramatic.” 

“Indeed.”  Artemis smirks.  “I believe he has surpassed the standard we have established for tantrums.”   

“The ‘Dean’ standard?”  Sam bursts out laughing. 

“Hey!”  Dean tosses a glare over his shoulder.  “I’m not the only Drama Queen in this family!”   

Peter slams his Coffee cup down.  “How did I miss all of this?!” 

“You were out like a light Babe.”  Jody slips her arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek.  Her hair is still wet from the shower.  “I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“You didn’t miss all that much.”  Sam grins. 

Jody snorts.  “Just his wings.”

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Peter blurts is disbelief.  He may have sheltered in the embrace of Gabriel’s wings, but he didn’t get to see them in all their glory. 

“Quit so.”  Artemis notes.  “The Archangel’s wings were most impressive.  Though I am certain we glimpsed only a fraction of their true size.  They must be simply enormous when unfurled in Heaven.”

Wally shivers.  “They were certainly intimidating.” 

Peter sputters.  Jealously rips through his stomach and bites his lip to keep from throwing his own epic tantrum.  He takes a steadying breath.  “The next time an Archangel throws an epic Bitch fit in our backyard and flashes his wings I expect to be notified!”

“Sheesh.”  Dean shakes his head as scrapes scrambled Eggs onto Peter’s plate.  “Next time we’ll pry your eyes open and tie you to a tree to keep you on your feet.”  He sprinkles freshly grated cheese on top with a flourish.  “You were wiped out Boss.” 

“Sorry.”  Peter deflates.  “I’m just bummed I missed it.”

“Don’t worry.”  Sam reassures.  “After he calmed down Loki promised he’d show you his wings.”

Jody snags a steaming cup of Coffee and goes to stand by Dean at the stove.  “When he comes in for his first interview with you on Wednesday he promised he’d whip them out.”

Dean snorts.

Jody rolls her eyes and bumps Dean.

“Thank you.”  Peter grumbles.

“You’re probably lucky you missed it.”  Sam notes. 

“Dodging angry Archangel lightening isn’t as fun as it sounds.”  Dean smiles ruefully.  “Those things stung like a Bitch.” 

“It’s a good thing Artemis tackled Loki’s Dumbass before he set the Cottage on fire.”  Jody observes. 

“It was an awesome!”  Dean grins and plops two perfectly fried Eggs onto Artemis and Wally’s plate.  “All that training paid off.”

“I had the best instruction available.”  Artemis grins and fist bumps Dean.  

“Thanks to…Sam.”  Wally chuckles.

“Hey!”  Dean grouses.  

“He’s just teasing you Dean.”  Sam laughs.  “We all know you’re the resident Badass.”

“Damn right.”  Dean heads back to the stove and cracks more Eggs into a bowl.

“Stop picking on your Brother.”  Jody glares at Sam and pats Dean’s shoulder affectionately.  “It’s not good for Dean’s self-esteem.”

Peter barks a laugh.

“What’s so funny?”  Gabriel plops onto the stool to Peter’s right.

Peter starts and almost falls off his stool.  He glares at the Archangel.  “Nothing.”

“Are you done with Cas’ Gate?”  Sam asks.

“Yes.”  Gabriel bristles.  “It’s coded to my Brother so no one else can use it.  Not even me.  As ordered.”

“Great.”  Sam smiles approvingly. 

“If we camouflage the markings we can get the slab set today.”  Dean says excitedly.  “Then we can get started on the rest of the Pagoda.”  He looks at Artemis and Wally.  “Are you guys still good to help?”

Artemis looks up from his Eggs and nods.

“Of course.”  Wally replies.

Dean grins and goes back to work at the stove.

“For the record.  You owe me a bonus.”  Gabriel crosses his arms and pouts. 

“No we don’t.”  Sam says.  “We agreed on one request each.” 

“You already got yours!”  Gabriel gripes.  “I rescued Adam…”

Peter shoulder bumps him. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Okay…we rescued Adam and…

“We know.”  Sam gives them a grateful smile.  “That was amazing.  Thank you both.”

Peter smiles back.  

Gabriel huffs.  “Then what the Hell is up with the new Gate?”

“Saving Adam was my request.”  Sam explains.  “The Gate for Cas is Dean’s request.”

Gabriel opens his mouth and snaps it shut. 

“Don’t worry.”  Sam’s eyes twinkle.  “We don’t have anymore requests.”

“Except for the books…”  Jody pipes up.

“And the interviews.”  Peter adds because he can.

“I know!”  Gabriel snaps.  He groans and drops his head into his hands.  “Can we just call my Brother now?”

Dean limps over to the counter and slides what looks like a Denver omelet under Gabriel’s nose. 

Gabriel lifts his head up and blinks in surprise.

“We’ll head over to the Chapel and call Cas.”  Dean looks pointedly at the omelet.  “After you eat your breakfast.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

Cas blinks and casts a glance around the Chapel.  “Hello Dean…Sam…Peter.”  The Angel is dressed in his rumpled suit and dingy trench coat.  His white shirt and blue tie have obviously seen better days.  

“You’re a mess.”  Dean huffs and pulls the Angel into a bear hug. 

Cas readily returns the hug.  “Please excuse my appearance.” 

“You have to take care of yourself Man.”  Dean scolds.

Cas gives him a sheepish smile and his clothes go from filthy to clean and pressed.

“That’s better.”  Dean nods his approval.  “It’s Damn good to see you Cas.”

“It is Damn good to see you too Dean.”  Cas replies.  “You look particularly well.”

“Retirement suits him.”  Sam grins and wraps his arms around Cas.  “Thanks for saving him.”  He whispers into the Angel’s ear just loud enough for Peter to catch it. 

Peter huffs. 

Sam winks at him.  

“It’s good to see you again Cas.”  Peter extends a hand.  He’s not sure their relationship has reached hugging stage.

Cas smiles and shakes.  “It is good to see you too Peter.  Is Jody well?”

“Yes.”  Peter nods.  “We didn’t think you’d have time for a full reunion so she said she’ll see you when you finally get your Butt home for good.”

“Yes of course.”  Cas nods.  “Please pass on my greetings.”

“I will.” 

Cas nods and takes a deep breath.  “Shall we begin?”

Peter raises an eyebrow and looks at the Boys.  

They’d all wondered how much lurking their favorite Angel had been up to and clearly it’s enough to know exactly why he’s been called. 

Sam rolls his eyes and Dean smirks.    

“Brother.”  Cas formally intones.  “I am here.”

“Cassie!”  Gabriel pops into view.  He breezes down the aisle and throws his arms wide.  “It’s good to see you Bro!”

Cas takes a deliberate step back.  

“Whoa…”  Gabriel drops his arms and pouts.  “No hug?”

“Do not attempt to guilt me.”

Dean snorts.  “It’s ‘Guilt Trip’ Cas.”

“Yes.”  Cas glares at Gabriel.  “That.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Sorry.”

“Were you truly sorry Gab…”

“Loki.”  Gabriel automatically corrects him.

“Loki.”  Cas grinds out.  “Were you truly sorry you would return to Heaven and embrace your remaining Brothers and Sisters.”

“Really?”  Gabriel crosses his arms and glares.  “So they can welcome me with open arms just like you?”

Cas sighs.  “Your utter disregard for those who would follow you is disgraceful.”

“Don’t hold back.”  Gabriel snarks.    

Cas’ eyes narrow.  

“Listen…”  Gabriel holds up a hand.  “I have my reasons Cassie…”

“My name is…CASTIEL!” 

Dean grins and Sam looks positively gleeful.

Peter watches eyes wide.

Gabriel winces, but rallies.  “Take the stick out of your Ass…CASSIE!  I’m still you’re big Bro…”

“Privileges you once took for granted as my Brother…”  Cas lifts a determined chin.  “Are no longer yours to claim.”  

“Cas…”  Gabriel whines.  

Cas shakes his head stubbornly.  

Gabriel throws up his hands and brushes past Cas to the Gate.  He stands before it and mutters the Spell.  Nothing happens.

Dean chuckles.  

Gabriel whirls around.  “Open the Gate!”

“Only Cas can do it.”  Sam points out.  “You know that.”

Gabriel’s eyes darken.  “Cassie…open the Gate.”

“No.”

“Castiel.”  Gabriel’s squares his shoulders.  “You will obey me.”

“I no longer owe fealty to you!”

“I am an ARCHANGEL!”  Gabriel voice booms inside the Chapel. 

Peter takes an involuntary step back.

“Then take your rightful place!”  Cas shouts back.  “You are God’s messenger!”   

“There aren’t anymore messages Cas.”  Gabriel shakes his head sadly.  “Game over.  Dad’s gone.”

“Then rejoin the Host.”  Cas insists.      

“I can’t.”  Gabriel’s shoulders sag.  “Help me out.  Okay?  I promise I won’t mess anything up for you.  Just clear the Gate. ”

“An Archangel does not sneak in the back door!”  Cas clenches his fists and fumes.  “An Archangel strides through the Gates of Heaven.  Heads held high…wings unfurled!”

“That’t not me!”  Gabriel bellows.  “That was never me!”  He blows out a breath.  “Playing King of the Castle was Mikey’s gig.  And Raphe…?”  He sneers.  “That smug little toad was too Damn good for anyone but Dad or Mikey.”

Cas raises an eyebrow and waits.

“I just wanted everyone to get along.  We were Brothers!”  Gabriel cries.  “But no..uhuh…Mikey and Luci had to embrace their big Destiny…”  He waves his hands.  “All that plotting and scheming.  I wanted to kick their asses!”

Peter watches Cas.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore so I bailed.”  Gabriel heaves a frustrated sigh and collapses into the nearest pew.  

“You…you…”  Cas sputters in frustrated rage.  “You are a…”

“It’s ‘Whiny Bitch’ Cas.”  Dean helpfully supplies.

“Yes!”  Cas points a finger his Brother.  “That!”

“Hey!”  Gabriel glares.  “What do you expect me to do?”  He throws his hands up.  “After what I did?  After what Luci and Mikey did?  I can’t just walk into Heaven Cas!  Not now.” 

“Your departure from Heaven and your actions on Earth are no longer of concern to the Host.”  Cas says softly. 

Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head.  

Cas crouches to the floor at Gabriel’s feet.  “You are Father’s fourth born.”  He says carefully.  “The last Archangel.  Father’s most trusted…most loved.”

Gabriel heaves a sigh.

“Many would embrace you once more and be heartened by your return.”  Cas insists.  “Your mantle of authority remains unchallenged.”

“Right.”  Gabriel scoffs.  “They barely noticed me when I was around and nobody gave a shit when I left.” 

“I noticed.”  Cas whispers.  

Gabriel blinks in surprise. 

“It pained me greatly though I could not fully comprehend why.”  Cas admits.  “It took me many years and the example of others…”  He nods toward Sam and Dean.  “To understand what I felt at your absence was sorrow.” 

Peter can’t stop himself from checking on the Boys. 

The younger Winchester’s face is flushed red.  His eyes are dark and distant.

Dean sighs and grabs his Brother’s hand.  He pulls Sam close and tucks him tightly to his side.  He leans in and mummers something into Sam’s ear.

Sam blows out a breath and sags against his Brother.

Peter catches Dean’s eye and nods.

Dean flashes a small smile.

Gabriel studies his Brother for a long moment.  “Why?”

“You came to my Garrison once not long before you disappeared.”  Cas says.  “Do you remember?”

Gabriel nods.

“Michael had come to inspect us.”  Cas ducks his head.  “We were so honored and awed by his presence.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.  

“He spoke only a few words and only to those who led our Garrison, but you…”  Cas smiles brightly.  “You spoke to each of us.”

Gabriel flushes and fidgets.  

“You smiled at everyone.”  Cas looks at his Brother in awe.  “You inquired about our assigned duties and asked each Angel for their name.  Everyone accept me.”  He flashes a bemused smile.  “Because…”

“I already knew your name.” 

“Yes, but why?”  Cas cocks his head in confusion.  “We had never spoken at length before and I was but one of so many.”

“You were hard to forget Cassie.”  Gabriel tells him.  “The first time I saw you…you were so bright I had to wear shades.”

Cas blushes.

“I just knew you were going to cause trouble.”  Gabriel chuckles.  “And Man when you finally let loose Man…”  He grins.  “I was so proud!”

“How?”  Cas frowns.  “How did you know I would rebel?” 

“Your wings.”  Gabriel says matter-of-fact.

“My…wings?” 

“The way you held them.”  Gabriel smiles approvingly.  “There was defiance in your wings Man.  Plain as day.”

Cas gapes.  

“Don’t worry.”  Gabriel waves him off.  “No one noticed but me and…”  He chuckles.  “Damn if your ‘Team Free Will’ didn’t save the world.”

Cas stands and reaches down to pull Gabriel to his feet.  He wraps his arms around the Archangel and hugs him close. “I missed you…Brother.” 

“I missed you too Bro.”  Gabriel squeezes back.  “Sorry I treated you like Shit the last couple of times I saw you.”

“You are forgiven.”  Cas pulls away and smiles.  “Come home and together we can wipe away what remains of the old strictures.”

“The Host has you Cas.”  Gabriel replies evenly.  “They don’t need me.”

Cas grimaces in obvious disappointment.

“I need answers.”  Gabriel explains patiently.  “I won’t be any good to you until I find them.”

Cas sighs.  “If this must be done your way I will provide you any assistance I can.”

“Thanks Cassie.”  Gabriel grins.  “I always knew you had a soft heart.”

“Having a heart does not make one soft.”  Cas flicks a glance at Dean who rolls his eyes.  “It makes us Human.”

 


	28. Epilogue

Jody and Peter are seated at the counter drinking Wine and watching the Boys fix everyone dinner.  Artemis and Wally are giving unsolicited advice while Kev and Jen watch in amusement.    

There is a distinctive swish at the top of the stairs and everyone turns to look.

“Cas!”  Dean exclaims with obvious delight. 

The Angel stands with his hands dangling loosely at his sides.  He’s wearing faded jeans and a black turtle neck. 

Dean limps over and grabs the Angel in a squeeze.

Cas accepts the attention with a pleased sigh.  

Peter sighs.  He can feel the low level tension that has gripped the Boys since Cas’s last appearance evaporate.  It’s a relief.

“We’ve been worried sick Man.”  Dean pulls back and cuffs the smaller man on the shoulder.  “It’s been months!”  

“I apologize.”  

Dean smiles indulgently and goes back to working on dinner.  

Sam grabs the Angel for a quick hug.  “It’s about time you showed up.” 

“I missed my true family.”  Cas replies easily.

Dean snorts.  “It’s about time.”

Sam waves his Brother off.  “We’re glad you’re back.”

Cas grins.

Peter smiles.  “It’s good to see you Cas.” 

“Thank you Peter.” 

Jody hops down from her stool and gives Cas a firm hug and a peck on the cheek.     

“Hello Jody.”  Cas says.  “You look lovely this evening.”  

Jody snorts.  “Thanks Cas.” 

“Hello Kev.” 

“Hey Cas!”  Kev gives him a friendly wave.  “This is Jen.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  

“Hi.”  Jen smile weakly.  She’s known about Cas for only a short time and was just recently introduced to Artemis and Wally as they truly are.  It’s a lot to take in, but she’s seems to be handling it well enough. 

“Cas…”  Peter nods toward Artemis and Wally.  “I’d like to introduce Artemis…”

Artemis smiles.  “It is a pleasure to meet you at last.” 

“Thank you.”  Cas nods.

“And Wally.”  Peter adds.

“How lovely to finally meet you.”  Wally grins.  

“Indeed.”  Cas doesn’t bat an eye.  “It is good to meet you…both.”

Sam shoots Peter a look.

Peter gives him a look in return.  He knows that Sam knows about Cas’ emergency First Aid visit and the younger Winchester probably guessed that Cas had meet Artemis and Wally, but he doesn’t care as long as Dean remains in the dark and thus guilt free. 

Sam sighs and nods.

Peter flashes an approving smile.

“Did you use your new Gate?”  Sam asks.

“Yes.”  Cas confirms. 

“How was it?”  Sam asks.

Cas grimaces.  “It was certainly my brother’s creation.” 

“So...”  Dean looks up from assembling a casserole.  “Dancing girls, chocolate fountains, and cheesy decor?”  

“Yes.”  Cas deadpans.  “I was forced to change the departure location to something more suitable.”

“Have you had any other trouble up there?”  Dean asks. 

“My brothers and Sisters have let go of their anger towards me.”  Cas tells them.  “I am grateful for their tolerance.”  

Dean rolls his eyes.  “You don’t need their forgiveness Cas.”  

Peter nods in agreement.

“But, I’m glad you’re getting along.”  Dean reluctantly adds.

Cas smiles.  “We are.”

“Good.”  Sam says.  “How are things with the Host?”

“The Angels are struggling to assert themselves as individuals and succeed independently.”  Cas acknowledges.  “They have not yet found a way to manage Heaven’s affairs and themselves without Michael’s strict controls.”

Peter sighs.  He’s vaguely disappointed to know that Angels of the Lord can’t pull themselves together for the greater good, but it does make Cas’ adaptability that much more impressive.

“Thankfully a few of my Brethren have come forward to bring order to chaos.”  Cas announces. 

“Cool.”  Dean says.  “Anyone we know?”

Cas blushes.  “I have agreed to consult.”

“Awesome!”  Dean grins proudly.  “Look at you leading the way.”  

Cas puffs his chest out.    

“Nice work Cas.”  Sam smiles.  “How’s your Brother?”  

Dean frowns.  “He better not be giving you Shit.”  

“My Brother spends much of his time moping around his personal Heaven and refusing to take responsibility for anything.”  Cas laments.  “It is unfortunate as there are those who would benefit from his guidance.”  

Peter smothers a snort.  There’s no doubt in his mind that Gabriel’s epic pouting is designed to put Cas off while he spends the rest of his time looking for their Dad. 

“Perhaps he will seek out his place amongst the Host eventually.”  Cas notes.  “Though it may be he no longer needs or wants to be a part of it.”  He casts a smile around the room.  “I find that though I am once again welcome in Heaven I no longer think of it as my home.” 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “That’s because this is where you belong Cas.”

Cas beams at him.

“Speaking of…”  Jody chuckles.  “How’s Meg?  I hope you went to see her first.”  

Peter winks at Jody who waves him off. 

“Meg is most well.”  Cas says with obvious affection.  “Rest assured there was much groveling on my part.”

Jody nods her approval.

“My lovely bride offers her regrets for not joining us this evening.”  Cas adds.

“No problem.”  Sam comments dryly.

“Next time Cas.”  Dean smirks at Sam.  “You know Meg is always welcome to visit…”

Sam rolls his eyes. 

“Whenever you do.”  Dean adds.

“Thank you.”  Cas grins broadly at everyone.  

Sam raises an eyebrow and shoots Dean a look. 

Dean shrugs and sets the dinner prep aside.  “So what’s up Cas?”  

“This evening is the first anniversary of your House Warming party.”  Cas says matter-of-fact.

Peter shakes his head.  He can’t believe it’s been a year already.  

Cas reaches inside his baggy coat and produces two small bundles.  He holds them awkwardly as if he’s offering appetizers.  “In honor of the occasion I have brought you House Warming gifts.”

There is a long moment of astonished silence.  

Peter raises an eyebrow and looks at Jody who chuckles.  

Artemis and Wally smirk look bewildered while Kev and Jen look uncertain.

Sam and Dean simply gape in surprise.

A soft snuffle from one of the bundles breaks the quasi-Spell.

“What the Hell Cas!”  Dean lurches forward and snatches first one and then the other bundle into his arms. 

Cas frowns and looks at Peter.  “I thought they would be pleased.” 

Peter gives him a bemused shrug.  He’d though so too.  

Cas looks at Sam and Dean in confusion.  “Are you unhappy with our gifts?”

“Cas…”  Dean gives the Angel and exasperated glare.  “You don’t give these.”  He lifts the two bundles up.  “Away as gifts.”  He blows out a breath.  “That’s a rule.  Okay?”

“I did not realize.” 

“People have to be prepared for…for something like this Cas.”  Dean clarifies.

“Don’t listen to him Cas.”  Sam takes one of the unusually still bundles from his Brother.  He holds it inexpertly, but with obvious care.  “He’s just in shock.”  He peeks under the blanket and smiles.  “This one’s really adorable.”  He grins at his Brother.  “We should keep them.”

“Sam!”  Dean huffs.  “You can’t be serious!”

Sam raises an eyebrow at his Brother and waits.

“They’re so tiny.”  Dean peeks at the bundle he’s holding and gulps.  “Are they even old enough to leave their Mom?”  

“Let me see them.”  Jody moves between the Brothers and inspects both bundles.  “I’m no expert, but they look old enough to me.”  

“I was told that that they are an appropriate age for adoption.”  Cas adds helpfully.

Dean frowns.  “But, I don’t know anything about…” 

“You raised me.”  Sam grins at his Brother.  “This can’t be much different.”

Dean throws a panicked look at the crowd.  “But, they’re… _girls_.”

Jody and Jen exchange a look that clearly says Dean is an idiot, but they offer no comment.

Kev, Artemis, and Wally share a laugh.

Peter tries and fails to hide a smile.

“I don’t think it matters Dean.”  Sam says dryly.

“Everyone says girls are harder.”  Dean protests.

“We can handle it.”  Sam says confidently.  “We’ve got plenty of space, a big yard, and…”  He sends the crowd a conspirator’s grin.  “Family and Friends to help us take care of them.”

“Don’t look at us.”  Kev shakes his head.  “We’ve got enough on our plate.”  

Jen nods and pats her obviously pregnant belly.

“I shall be happy to care of them whenever needed.”  Wally smiles happily.  

Artemis eyes the bundles warily.  “I am afraid you will have to enjoy them on your own my Love.”

Wally leans forward and whispers.  “Arty is afraid of them you know.”

“Wally!”  Artemis flushes with embarrassment.

Wally sniffs.  “It is perfectly acceptable to admit your fears Dear.”

Artemis huffs.    

“We’ll help out too.”  Peter chuckles.  “Anytime.”  

Jody nods.  “We’re not intimidated by girls.”

“Hold your horses.”  Dean raises a hand.  “I’m not intimidated.  I’m just being practical.”

“I can return them if you are unhappy.”  Cas offers.    

“No!”  Dean’s eyes go wide in alarm and he clutches the bundle in his arms protectively.  “I mean seriously?  Come on Cas.  What about their Moms?” 

“Their Mother’s are dead.”  Cas says simply.  

Dean flinches. 

“One did not survive the birthing process and the other was killed in a road accident.” 

Dean blanches. 

Sam moves next to his Brother and presses his shoulder into Dean’s.  “We can do this Dean.”

Dean gulps, but nods.

Peter grins.  He hadn’t think for a second that Dean will actually give them up.  The way he’s been cradling the tiny bundle gives him away. 

“Great!”  Sam grins.  “We better…”

“I’m not doing the potty training.”  Dean grumps.  “I’ve been there and done that.”

“No problem.”  Sam agrees immediately.  “I’ll handle it.”  

Dean rolls his eyes in response. 

Sam ignores his Brother.  “Thank you Cas.”

Cas beams with satisfaction.  “I am pleased our gift is acceptable.”

Dean looks down at the bundle and softens.  “You did good Cas.” 

“I’ll say.”  Jody agrees.  “I can’t wait to get these little girls decked out.”

“No fru-fru Crap!”  Dean declares.

“Of course not.”  Jody laughs.  “Just the basics.”

“You better head out.”  Jen waves them off.  “It’s late and the stores will be closing soon.”  

“We’ll hold down the fort.”  Kev volunteers. 

“The casserole needs to bake for 45 minutes.”

“Until it is golden brown on top.”  Artemis can’t hide a smile.  “Do not concern yourself.  We will manage.”  

Wally’s eyes twinkle.  “Do hurry back.”

“Okay.”  Sam squares his shoulders and eyes his Brother.  “After all this time it’s finally come down to this.”

Dean’s eyes narrow.

“Dean.”  Sam looks deadly serious.  “Are you willing to break the longest standing most Iron clad rule?”

Everyone holds their breath.

“Dean?”  Sam prompts.

Dean gulps and looks down at the bundle in his arms.  He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods.

Sam smirks.  “Then say it.”

“I Dean Winchester do solemnly swear that I hereby revoke forever and ever…”  Dean blows out a breath.  “The ‘No dogs in the car rule’.”

“Awesome!”  Peter whoops.  “I’ll drive.”

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
